Snow White and The Seven Huntsman
by October Lynx
Summary: Athrun, Dearka, Kira, Lacus, Nicol, Rusty, Shinn, dan Yzak dikirim ke sebuah asrama dan tinggal bersama sejak masih sangat kecil, mulai detik itu, mereka menamai diri mereka; Snow White and the Seven Huntsman. CH 5: Bel kuno berdentang di Copernicus, menandakan akhir dari waktu istirahat tapi... sepertinya gadis itu tidak mendengar karena fokus pada teman chatnya... Lily Rouge
1. Before Once Upon A Time

_Hello everyone,_

_I am October Lynx and this is my first Indonesian entry for Gundam Seed Fandom_

_I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I am during the writing process, well, if you don't like this, don't read_

_Happy reading!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate: **T, for future chapter since I thought this chapter should go for K or K+ for rating, hehe_

_**Genre(s): **Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings: **AU, Divergence Fanfiction, etc_

_**Pairings: No Pairing for this chapter, might change for laters**  
_

* * *

**Snow White and The Seven Huntsman**

**Chapter 01 — Before Once Upon A Time ****  
**

_October Lynx_

_2013_

* * *

_PLANTs, CE 58_

"Hibiki House"

Begitulah tulisan yang dapat terbaca di plakat berwarna keemasan yang berada disamping gerbang utama rumah besar milik keluarga Hibiki itu.

Sebuah rumah bernuansa bernuansa _country_ minimalis yang terlihat nyaman dengan taman seluas lapangan sepak bola yang dipenuhi rumput-rumput hijau yang terpangkas rapi dan rumpun bunga yang berwarna-warni berada dihalamannya.

Sebuah jalan setapak dari bebatuan alam menjembatani pintu rumah dan pagar, tak lupa keberadaan sebuah garasi disisi kiri, yang jalannya tampak lebih rapi karena terbuat dari aspal.

Tak mau kalah dengan keindahan dan keasrian eksterior yang terbuka dan dapat terlihat langsung oleh siapapun yang melintasi rumah itu, bagian interior rumah yang ditata dengan tatanan kelas atas oleh pasangan pemilik rumah itu pun menyambut setiap tamu yang telah mendapatkan izin untuk masuk ke dalam.

Pada langkah pertama saja, para tamu sudah disambut oleh keharuman kayu cendana yang menjadi bahan utama dari berbagai mebel yang menghiasi ruangan yang difungsikan sebagai tempat penerimaan tamu itu, tak heran jika kebanyakan tamu-tamu Hibiki merasa betah untuk berbincang-bincang dalam waktu lama dengan pemilik rumah tersebut.

Untuk beberapa tamu khusus, seperti teman-teman putra-putri kembar mereka misalnya, ruang keluarga yang tertutup tirai pun sudah disiapkan; lengkap dengan berbagai alat permainan dan koleksi boneka yang tidak sedikit untuk dimainkan anak-anak sementara orangtua mereka berbincang diruang tamu atau di ruang kerja.

Ah, sungguh indah dan damai nuansa yang ditawarkan rumah itu, seandainya saja suara pertengkaran tidak terdengar dari arah ruang makan tempat dimana keluarga kecil itu biasanya berkumpul untuk makan malam.

"Kau jahat! Bodoh! Egois! Aku membencimu!" teriak sang istri, Via Hibiki, dengan sekuat tenaga hingga suaranya terdengar bulat dan tidak melengking, mata _amethyst_-nya terlihat nanar dan berkaca-kaca, sungguh itu merupakan pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan dimata suaminya, Ulen Hibiki, meski demikian, hatinya yang hampir luluh kembali tersinggung karena kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh wanita itu beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

"Oh, terserah. Lagipula, aku tidak merasa salah, Via. Sama sekali tidak" pria itu berujar penuh percaya diri meski dalam hati merutuk setengah mati karena ternyata kata-kata yang terlontar itu bukanlah hal yang dimaksudnya,

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Dan aku akan membawa Kira bersamaku!" masih berusaha menahan tangis yang hampir pecah, Via menjawab kata-kata suaminya yang hampir terdengar seperti pelecehan bagi egonya, dengan cepat, wanita itupun segera melangkah menuju kamar putranya di lantai atas.

"Lakukan saja! Dan kau akan melihat bahwa sebenarnya kau tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku!" jawab Ulen yang lagi-lagi disertai dengan penyesalan, namun, ego dan harga dirinya menolak untuk dijatuhkan demi wanita yang sudah hampir 4 tahun menjadi istrinya itu.

Emosi dalam diri wanita itu pun semakin bergejolak ketika ia mendengar jawaban suaminya yang semakin menyebalkan, dan hal ini tentu saja semakin membuatnya terpacu untuk meninggalkan rumah mereka, dengan membawa serta Kira, salah satu dari putra-putri kembarnya.

* * *

Cagalli atau Lili sedang bermain dengan mobil-mobilan milik Kira dikamarnya sementara setumpuk boneka _Barbie_ dan bayi-bayi terlihat membisu didalam sebuah boks mainan bertuliskan, _"Lili's Doll Box"_ yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk bersama sebuah lintasan mobilan dan mobil-mobil mini milik saudara kembarnya itu.

Ketika pintu kamar terbuka paksa dengan suara yang keras, Cagalli sempat terperanjat sampai ia menjatuhkan beberapa mainan ditangannya, mata _amber_-nya tertuju pada sosok sang mama di pintu, dengan wajah geram meski airmata mulai menghiasi pipinya.

"Kira, bereskan mainanmu! Kita akan pergi jauh!" hardik sosok itu dengan suara yang amat lantang dan membuat Cagalli ketakutan ditempat, tapi tunggu,

Kira?

"Mama, aku Lili" ia membela diri dengan suara bergetar yang menandakan ketakutannya, dengan rambut pendek dan pakaian yang memang kembaran dengan saudara laki-lakinya itu, Cagalli tidak bisa berbuat banyak kecuali mencoba meyakinkan mama-nya kalau ia adalah Cagalli, meski ia heran juga kenapa mama-nya sering salah mengira dirinya adalah Kira padahal, mereka sangat berbeda dari segi warna, Kira mirip mamanya sedang ia mirip sang papa.

"Hah? Jadi Kira sudah tidak sayang mama?" sahut Via dengan wajah yang semakin terlihat frustasi dan hancur, Cagalli yang merasa bingung pun menjadi semakin bingung dengan sikap mamanya yang semakin aneh saja,

"Eh? Tidak, aku sayang mama kok!" ujarnya ragu sambil mulai membereskan beberapa mainan milik Kira yang sedang ia pinjam beserta kotak berharga yang berisi bukti-bukti ke-Cagalli-annya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya ia sudah menemukan dirinya berada didalam mobil, duduk dikursi belakang, dengan mamanya menyetir, dan betapapun kerasnya usaha Cagalli meyakinkan sang mama kalau ia bukan Kira, perempuan berambut kecoklatan itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya, bahkan sampai mereka sudah berada di mobil dan Via sudah memulai perjalanan mereka, ia tetap tidak mau dengar.

Agaknya hal itu membuat Cagalli merasa tidak enak pada Kira, saudara kembarnya, yang tadi sempat mengejar mereka sebelum dihentikan oleh sang ayah dan akhirnya Cagalli melihat Kira menangis dalam langkahnya kembali kedalam rumah, nampaknya ia sangat terpukul karena tidak diajak pergi oleh mamanya, yah, sedikitnya Cagalli juga merasa kalau ia yang berada di posisi Kira, ia pasti juga akan menangis seperti Kira, tapi…

_'Kira 'kan memang selalu berlebihan cengengnya'_ ia berkomentar dalam hati demi berkelit dari rasa bersalah pada saudaranya itu.

"Nah Kira, sekarang kita makan siang yuk!" ajak Via sambil menoleh ke kursi belakang, dan ketika mendapati yang tertidur dibelakang adalah seorang anak berambut pirang, Via sudah terlalu jauh untuk mundur,

"Ca-Cagalli?" ia bertanya dengan nada syok berat dan penuh kekecewaan, membuat Cagalli yang terbangun karena mendengar soal makan siang pun melihat ekspresi wajah kecewanya,

"Iya, aku memang Lili, Ma. Daritadi 'kan Lili sudah bilang, kenapa Mama tidak percaya?" jawab gadis itu dengan nada mengantuk, sembari tangannya merogoh kedalam _"Lili's Jewel Box"_ dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dengan sebuah tulisan 'Akta Kelahiran' tertera dibagian kop suratnya,

"Tuh, aku Lili Mama, bukan Kira, tapi Lili" ujarnya meyakinkan sang mama.

* * *

_Ruang Dewan, saat yang sama._

"Jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian?" tanya Tad Elthman pada rekan-rekan sejawatnya yang sama-sama duduk di meja bundar kedewanan itu.

Untuk beberapa lama, tidak terdengar satu jawaban pun dari rekan-rekannya, nampaknya mereka masih berpikir karena ide yang baru saja disampaikan Dewan Elthman tadi terdengar… lumayan.

"Boleh saja" ujar seorang wanita berambut keabuan yang dikenal dengan nama Ezalia Jule,

"Apa salahnya 'kan? Mereka bisa tinggal bersama dan belajar mandiri, selain itu… beban kita juga berkurang" ia menambahkan, sebagai _single parent_ dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sama bebal dan juteknya seperti dirinya, Ezalia jelas tidak terlihat keberatan dengan usul Tad untuk mengirim anak-anak mereka yang saat ini masih berada diusia 3 tahun untuk bersekolah di Negara netral bernama Copernicus.

"Benar juga", kali ini, seorang pria berkumis yang menyahut, "Kurasa aku juga akan menempatkan Lacus disana", imbuhnya seraya mengangguk-angguk pelan, seakan itu adalah gagasan terbaik yang pernah ada,

"Lacus? Tidak Meer juga?", tanya salah seorang rekannya yang lain, Eileen Canaver,

"Tidak, Lacus saja. Meer agak sulit untuk jauh dariku sejak kematian ibunya, Lacus lebih mandiri", sahut Siegel Clyne beralasan yang direspon oleh Eileen dengan satu anggukan pelan meski dalam hati ia ingin menyebut,

_'Alasan yang bagus'_.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?", Tad kembali bertanya, padangannya ia pendarkan keseluruh ruangan itu, dan masing-masing dengan jawaban mereka sendiri, ada yang mengangguk, ada yang mengatakan hal yang kurang lebih memiliki makna yang sama dengan Ezalia, atau ada juga… yang tampaknya sepakat dengan keputusan Siegel Clyne.

Apapun itu, bagi Tad—dan beberapa lainnya—jawaban orang itu lah yang penting, seorang pria berwajah kaku dengan pembawaan penuh percaya diri yang sejak tadi masih belum mengutarakan pendapatnya mengenai hal ini, seorang pria, yang mereka kenal begitu baik sebagai sosok berwibawa yang memiliki sifat kejam, kecuali pada keluarganya, seseorang, yang dikenal dengan nama Patrick Zala.

Benak pria itu masih berputar dengan kecepatan penuh demi menyelesaikan debat nuraninya, tentu saja hal ini masih disebabkan oleh usul dari Tad Elthman barusan.

Seakan tidak memperhatikan sekitar, dan memang karena demikianlah adanya, Patrick memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan dan embel-embelnya jika ia mengiyakan atau menolak usul ini dengan gestur yang terlihat seperti orang depresi.

Terang saja, pasalnya, saat ini benaknya lebih dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan ketimbang solusi, dan diantara pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, ada satu pertanyaan yang paling sering diulang-ulang dalam kepalanya yang hampir pecah mungkin, satu pertanyaan, yang sejak tadi tidak memiliki jawaban apapun karena memang pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk seseorang yang begitu, ehm, dicintainya, satu pertanyaan, yaitu:

Bagaimana menurut Lenore?

* * *

Lenore Zala, istri dari pria paling berwibawa sekaligus paling menakutkan di _PLANTs_, sedang bersiap-siap untuk menjemput putra semata wayangnya, Athrun Zala, bersamaan dengan hampir pecahnya kepala Patrick memikirkan bagaimana dirinya akan merespon usulan Tad Elthman untuk mengirim anak-anak mereka ke sebuah rumah yang akan dilengkapi dengan seluruh pengurus, untuk sekolah dan tinggal bersama-sama.

Dengan sebuah kotak makan berisi kol gulung duduk manis dikursi penumpang disebelahnya, Lenore melesat menuju _nursery_ tempat ia menitipkan putranya selagi ia dan Patrick bekerja.

Sambil memutar radio mobil dan bersenandung perlahan, ia menikmati perjalanan menuju _nursery_ itu, sebuah senyum senang terukir diwajahnya yang lembut mempesona, wajah yang membuat hampir seantero _PLANT_ tidak percaya jika ia mengaku bahwa Patrick Zala adalah suaminya.

"Ah, Ange pasti senang", gumam Lenore setengah bersenandung, terbayang olehnya senyum riang diwajah putra tunggalnya saat melihat ia datang menjemput, paling awal, dengan membawa kol gulung.

Ange?

Benar, Lenore memiliki panggilan khusus untuk putranya, yaitu Ange, singkatan dari Angelo, yang artinya malaikat.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi wanita itu untuk tiba di _nursery_ tempat Athrun berada sepanjang siang, dan benar saja, begitu melihat sosok dirinya turun dari mobil, anak itu langsung menaruh mainannya dan melambaikan tangan kearah sang ibu dengan wajah berseri-seri dari balik kaca kelasnya, tentu saja Lenore segera membalasnya sambil tersenyum hangat, oh, dia memang sangat menyayangi—bahkan cenderung memanjakan—putra tunggalnya itu.

"Bagaimana harimu siang ini, Ange?", tanya Lenore begitu ia dan putranya telah memulai perjalanan pulang mereka kerumah, disampingnya, tampak bocah laki-laki berambut _navy blue_ yang asyik menyuap dan mengunyah makanannya sendiri, dengan rapi.

"Hm… tidak begitu baik, Bu. Kira tidak masuk", keluhnya sembari menoleh kearah ibunya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kecewa ketika ia mengutarakan jawaban atas pertanyaan ibunya, kemudian ia menghela napas pelan yang terdengar lelah, sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sekotak makanan dipangkuannya,

"Begitu ya, hm… aneh", sahut Lenore sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala putranya dengan maksud menghibur, ia tersenyum iba tapi tak lama, karena ia tetap harus menjalankan mobilnya dengan benar agar mereka bisa sampai kerumah tepat waktu dalam keadaan utuh.

* * *

Ibu dan anak laki-lakinya itu baru saja sampai di rumah setelah memarkir mobil ketika tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Lenore yang sedang dimainkan putranya berbunyi,

"Dari ayah", ujar Athrun sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu pada ibunya yang baru selesai menekan kode pintu rumah mereka, dan suara daun pintu otomatis itu terdengar bergeser untuk menutup ketika Lenore menaruh ponsel itu ditelinganya, hendak menjawab telepon.

"Hallo, Pat. Ada apa?", tanya Lenore tanpa basa-basi, ia tahu sekali suaminya itu tidak suka berbasa-basi, jadi… langsung saja.

_"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan denganmu, mengenai Athrun, bisakah kita makan malam dirumah saja hari ini?"_, dari seberang telepon Patrick berujar, Lenore bisa mendeteksi nada urgensi dalam kalimat itu,

"Tentu saja. Baiklah, aku dan Ange akan menunggumu disini, jam 7 atau 8 bagaimana?", jawab Lenore mengusulkan, tak berapa lama terdengar suara helaan napas dari arah Patrick,

"Baiklah, pukul 8 malam", dan dengan itu telepon diputus dari kedua belah pihak.

"Ange, ayah ingin kita makan malam dirumah hari ini, bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Lenore setelah ia dan Patrick mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, Athrun nampak diam sebentar, dengan gestur berpikir yang Lenore pastikan ditirunya dari sang ayah, atau dirinya sendiri,

"Aku bantu Ibu masak, ya!", katanya setengah berseru tak lama kemudian, Lenore tersenyum sekali lagi, ia tahu Athrun pasti setuju dan malah antusias mengingat, begitulah sifat putranya tercinta, dan ia semakin merasa bahwa seharusnya dahulu putranya dinamai Angelo saja.

* * *

Patrick tiba tepat waktu untuk melihat Lenore dan putranya sedang merapikan meja, sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajah kakunya yang nyaris tak pernah tersentuh senyuman sedikitpun ketika hal ini terlihat dimatanya.

Hah, rumah Zala memang tidak pernah mempekerjakan satu pelayan pun karena posisi Patrick sebagai _National Defense PLANTs_ dan juga… sifat pencemburu Lenore yang sepertinya berlebihan akibat kesukaannya akan drama-drama ditelevisi dimana adanya percintaan dan perselingkuhan antara seorang suami dengan pelayan wanita yang cenderung akan lebih melayaninya ketimbang sang istri.

Pria itu menghela napas sambil menggeleng perlahan begitu teringat akan argumen bodoh istrinya mengenai pelayan, namun, toh pada akhirnya ia juga setuju, dengan tanpa pelayan, waktu-waktu seperti ini pun akan menjadi momen yang tepat untuk mendekatkan diri dengan keluarga sekaligus mengajarkan kemandirian pada putra tunggalnya, dan yah, iapun segera menaruh tas kerjanya untuk bergabung dengan istri dan anaknya dalam menyiapkan makan malam begitu melihat Lenore menyadari kehadirannya dan tentu saja… meminta sedikit bantuan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?", Lenore membuka pembicaraan pada acara makan malam itu, yang membuat Patrick teringat akan usul dari Tad tadi siang yang hampir saja terluput dari ingatannya begitu melihat pemandangan indah yang disebut 'momen keluarga'.

"Begini, Lenore", ia mulai menjawab, pandangan matanya tertuju pada Lenore dan Athrun secara bergantian,

"Tadi siang, Tad Elthman memberi gagasan mengenai anak-anak. Katanya, ia berniat untuk mengirim anak-anak ke Copernicus untuk bersekolah, dan tinggal bersama, bagaimana menurutmu?", lanjutnya setengah bertanya,

"Berapa banyak yang setuju?", Lenore langsung bertanya tepat sasaran, sementara Athrun kecil yang tidak benar-benar mengerti pembicaraan orangtuanya kecuali sedikit—mengingat ia masih 3 tahun—mencoba bersikap memperhatikan tanpa mengabaikan makanan di piringnya,

"Cukup banyak, sebut saja Ezalia Jule, Siegel Clyne, Tad Elthman sendiri, dan Yuri Amalfi", jawab Patrick singkat,

"Yuri juga? Kukira dia tidak akan termasuk yang setuju", komentar Lenore saat mendengar nama-nama yang disebutkan oleh Patrick, pria itu hanya memberi respon berupa anggukan pelan,

"Begitulah, aku pun tak menyangka", jawabnya.

"Hmmm… bagaimana ya?", ujar Lenore sambil menujukan pandangannya pada putra semata wayangnya,

"Sejujurnya sih, aku tidak setuju", ia berkata dengan nada yang mulai terdengar sendu, tak mampu ia membayangkan harus jauh dari Angelo kecilnya, oh, itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bukan? Semua teman-teman Ange akan berada disana juga, jadi kurasa kita tak punya banyak pilihan Pat", ia menjawab akhirnya, sebuah helaan napas frustasi terdengar setelahnya, Lenore masih sulit membayangkan hari-hari tanpa kehadiran malaikat kecilnya yang pasti akan terasa amat sepi,

"Hanya saja, aku ingin dia pulang setiap ada acara seperti; _thanksgiving_, ulangtahun-ulangtahun, perayaan tahun baru, dan semuanya, bagaimana?", akhirnya ia memberikan tanda berhenti dalam nada suaranya, Patrick yang sebenarnya cukup setuju dengan alasan agar putranya bisa mandiri dan tidak terdidik menjadi anak manja karena cara mendidik ibunya pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, berpura-pura agak enggan dan berada di pihak Lenore.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kusampaikan persetujuanku pada Tad", sahutnya singkat.

* * *

_**A/N: **There you go, the first chapter. _

_Please let me know whether you like this or not by your review, constructive criticism needed to help me get better!_

_Thank you anyway for reading this story, see you again on the next chapter._

_Happy Sunday!_

.

**Toby **


	2. Once Upon a Songstress

_Hello again, everyone._

_This is the second chapter of Snow White and The Seven Huntsman. Apparently the first chapter that consisted of the eight kids from summary._

_Well, enough with babbling, I just hoping you could enjoy this as much as I am when I wrote it. _

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate: **T, for safety, though I still thought this chapter could be in lower rate, hehe_

_**Genre(s): **Family, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Humor (if there's any), Romance, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings: **AU, Divergence Fanfiction, OOC-ness, etc_

_**Pairings: **Kira Y./Lacus C. for this chapter, might added in later chapters  
_

* * *

**Snow White and The Seven Huntsman**

**Chapter 02— Once Upon a Songstress ****  
**

_October Lynx_

_2013_

* * *

_Hoshi no furu basho e_

_Omoi wo anata ni todoketai_

_Itsumo soba ni iru_

_Sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara_

_Ima toukutemo, kitto aerune_

_Shizukana yoru ni…_

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar membahana diseluruh ruang teater besar itu.

Bersamanya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda cerah tampak tersenyum sambil memberi hormat dari atas panggung, ia dan seluruh keluarga besar pentasnya.

Gadis itu, Lacus Clyne, terlihat sangat anggun dalam balutan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang panjangnya nyaris menyapu lantai dan berhiaskan renda-renda berwarna perak keunguan, wajah cantiknya yang tenang berukirkan seulas senyum tulus penuh kebahagiaan, ditangannya nampak sebuah buket bunga besar yang beragam dan beraneka warna, tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari wajah klasiknya, Lacus melambai kepada seluruh penonton yang hadir pada acara konsernya malam itu, menandakan ucapan terima kasihnya kepada mereka semua atas kehadiran mereka dalam gala besar itu.

Dan barulah ia melepaskan senyumannya manakala tirai sudah menutup, sambil menghela napas lelah, Lacus menoleh pada operator yang bertugas membuka dan menutup tirai, sekali lagi ia melemparkan senyumnya, tapi kali ini ia menujukannya pada pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah mengacungkan ibu jari kepadanya itu sambil tersenyum lebar, pemuda itu, Dearka Elthman.

"Dimana yang lain?", tanya sang diva seraya menggulung rambut panjangnya dan menjepitnya diatas tengkuk,

"Entah, sepertinya mereka… tidak mau kau lihat", jawab Dearka tanpa melepaskan senyum lebarnya yang membuat Lacus agak curiga karena ini tidak biasa, tapi sebentar ia menyadari sesuatu, Dearka berkata, 'tidak mau kau lihat', diakhir kalimatnya, dan itu sudah cukup bagi Lacus untuk menyadari kalau teman-temannya sudah berada dibelakangnya dalam keadaan mengendap-endap, Lacus menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu hanya untuk mendapatkan konfirmasi atas dugaannya,

"Selamat atas debut galamu!", seru kelima pemuda itu serempak sambil membawakan sebuah buket besar yang berisi puluhan mawar putih, bunga favorit gadis berambut merah muda itu, tentu saja Dearka sudah bergabung bersama mereka, entah bagaimana caranya.

"K-Kalian…", Lacus berujar terbata-bata karena haru, dari seluruh bunga yang diterimanya hari ini, bunga mawar putih yang berada ditangan Shinn, si anggota rumah termuda, merupakan yang paling mengharukan, pasalnya, para pemuda itu mengatakan mereka tidak bisa datang di konsernya hari ini, dengan berbagai alasan yang masuk akal, dan itu hampir membuatnya putus asa.

"A-Aku… sungguh, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa", ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang terdengar seperti hampir menangis, kelima pemuda itu hanya tersenyum—dengan ciri khas mereka masing-masing—dan mulai mengelilingi gadis itu.

"Hehe, _surprise_, _surprise_", Dearka yang memang cukup terkenal sebagai komedian rumah, segera memecah suasana yang hampir menjadi kaku itu, diikuti oleh Shinn,

"Kak Lacus, maaf ya…", katanya agak lirih, "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berbohong, tapi mereka memaksaku ikut juga dalam acara ini", ia melanjutkan dengan nada suara yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah, mendengar hal ini, tentu saja membuat gadis itu ingin segera memeluk si _little brother_nya yang menggemaskan itu, tapi… sepertinya hal itu harus menunggu, sebab Lacus harus lebih dulu memeluk_nya_.

"Lacus, selamat ya… kau sangat hebat dipanggung tadi", pujian lain terlontar, dan itu berasal dari _dia_ yang harus selalu mendapatkan pelukan pertama dari sang diva berambut pink, Lacus Clyne, dan orang itu adalah Kira Hibiki, kekasih rahasia Lacus.

"Terima kasih, Kira", jawab gadis itu setengah menunduk sembari tersenyum malu, iapun menunduk demi menutupi wajahnya yang tersipu agar tidak kelihatan oleh yang lain, yah, setidaknya sukses kecuali dalam pandangan seorang pemuda bermata _emerald_ yang sedari tadi belum membuka suaranya.

Pemuda itu hanya mengamati dalam diam sambil tersenyum tipis, benar-benar, nampaknya baik Kira ataupun Lacus harus belajar akting lebih dalam lagi jika ingin mengelabui mata pengamatnya yang begitu jeli, dan sebagai seorang sahabat yang sebenarnya-tahu-namun-memutuskan-untuk-mendukung-d an-tutup-mulut-saja, pemuda itu hanya mengukirkan senyum tipis tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun yang mungkin akan merusak momen-momen _tender_ antara Kira-Lacus seperti saat ini.

"Heh, _drama-queen_! Mau sampai kapan berdiri mematung disitu?! Memangnya acaranya belum selesai?!", kali ini bentakan seorang pemuda berambut keperakan terdengar dan membuat Lacus—dan Kira—terkejut, seketika membuyarkan aura romantisme yang sebelumnya menyeruak disekitar mereka berdua, segera, Lacus mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah tak lagi bersemu merah,

"Yzak", ia berujar penuh penekanan dengan nada suara yang mengintimidasi pada pemuda itu, tangannya terkepal meski masih berada disamping tubuhnya,

"Aku… aku…", rasanya Lacus ingin sekali menjambak rambut _bob_ Yzak yang membuat tangannya gatal ingin mengeritingnya, tapi untung saja kehadiran satu anggota lagi membuat ia harus mengurungkan niatnya,

"Hei, sudah-sudah", suara ramah Nicol terdengar seiring pemuda berambut ikal itu mendekat kearah teman-temannya,

"Ayo, Rusty sudah menunggu dimobil sementara kalian sibuk bertengkar begini", pemuda beraura tenang itu melanjutkan, dan akibat suaranya, seluruh suasana berubah drastis menjadi jauh lebih tenang, Dearka, Shinn, Kira, dan Athrun pun mau tak mau harus membisikan terima kasih mereka dalam hati pada kedatangan Nicol yang tepat waktu, karena jika tidak, maka sudah pasti perang dunia antara Yzak dan Lacus akan pecah seperti pembantaian Coordinator di Bumi beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

* * *

Kedelapan siswa Copernicus High itupun akhirnya duduk tenang dalam mobil yang untuk kali ini dikemudikan oleh Rusty, menuju café parfait yang baru dibuka, Stargate Café, untuk memesan dalam jumlah besar demi kepentingan pesta mereka kali ini.

_"Selamat datang di Stargate Café , anda berada di menu drivethru, silahkan sebutkan pesanan"_, suara operator terdengar disamping mereka, Rusty yang menyetir pun menoleh kepada teman-temannya sambil ia meraih alat untuk mencatat pesanan mereka, tatapannya seakan bertanya apa pesanan teman-temannya itu,

"_Strawberry Cotton Candy Parfait_", pesan Lacus,

"_Cookies and Cream_", lanjut Shinn,

"_Tropical Tropica_, yeah", ujar Dearka,

"_Lemon Meringue_", kali ini Nicol,

"_Chocolate Banana Pudding_", kata Kira,

"_Ambrosia_", Yzak akhirnya menyerah dan ikut memesan,

"_Coffee Torte_", akhirnya Athrun ikut juga, meski ia bukan termasuk pecinta _dessert_ seperti teman-temannya,

"Ah, untukku _Sweet Vanilla_ saja", Rusty bergumam sambil memasukkan pesanan, lalu menaruhnya kembali ke jendela _counter_,

_"Pesanan sudah diterima, silahkan melakukan pembayaran dan pengambilan pesanan di counter selanjutnya"_. Ketika mobil mulai melaju, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara,

"HUUUUUU!", yang tak lain adalah sorakan dari ketujuh temannya, dan Nicol yang kedapatan duduk dikursi sampingnya, menjulurkan lidah sambil berkata,

"Rusty sok dewasa", dengan nada meledek, mewakili seluruh penghuni mobil yang juga siap dengan cemoohannya masing-masing, namun diantara semua hinaan sadis itu, yang paling menyentak tentu saja berasal dari tuan-pelit-suara, Athrun Zala.

"Aku bertaruh kau pasti akan meminta bagian yang pada kami lalu mencampurkannya dan membuat Rusty's Special beracun favoritmu", kata Athrun dalam sekali tarikan napas, pemuda itu memang benar-benar keji—secara tidak sadar—kalau urusannya sudah menghina, bayangkan, Rusty saja sampai tersentak karena menyadari bahwa itu agaknya benar juga, bagaimanapun, Sweet Vanilla Parfait memang berkelas, tapi… itu masalahnya; Rusty bukan penyuka Vanilla, atau rasa normal lainnya, ia lebih menyukai rasa _absurd_ yang merupakan campuran semua rasa yang dipesan teman-temannya, tapi mendengar Athrun menyebut itu dengan kata 'beracun' sedang dia adalah orang yang paling serius soal kata-kata, membuatnya merasa kalau campurannya memang seperti racun,

"Ath, sepertinya kamu terlalu berlebihan, Rusty jadi sedih tuh", Lacus , sebagai satu-satunya gadis dalam kelompok itu merangkap yang punya acara pun angkat bicara, ia toh tidak mau pesta kecil mereka ini menjadi rusak hanya karena sebuah bercandaan konyol,

"Eh? Begitu ya?", tanya Athrun yang sedikitnya tidak merasa sama sekali, wajahnya terlihat bingung tapi sejumput rasa bersalah mulai merasuk saat mendengar ucapan Lacus barusan, maka, dengan senyum miris dan air muka yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah, pemuda berambut_ navy_ itu pun menepuk pundak Rusty yang terlihat menunduk sendu,

"Hm, Rust, maaf ya. Aku… hanya bercanda kok, tenang saja", katanya menghibur, dengan sedikit kepercayaan diri yang baru saja muncul lagi, Rusty pun menoleh,

"Benarkah?", katanya suram, dan yah, Athrun merasa semakin tidak enak saja,

"Benar", akunya menyerah, seulas senyum formal nampak diwajahnya yang lebih mirip sang ibu ketimbang sang ayah.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah dengan dua kantong berisi parfait-parfait berukuran besar yang mereka pesan di café tadi, nah, sekarang waktunya berpesta!

Pesta kecil mereka diadakan bagai pesta makan malam putri salju dan tujuh kurcaci dalam cerita _Disney_, lengkap dengan alunan musik yang berasal dari _jukebox_ digital yang berdiri disalah satu sudut ruangan, makanan yang berupa bergelas-gelas karton besar bekas parfait pun sudah digelar diatas meja makan, dengan isi yang sudah nyaris habis.

Lacus dan ketujuh teman serumahnya pun menari-nari dengan penuh keceriaan berkat musik bernuansa riang yang mengalun lepas, hanya saja, ada satu hal yang membuat pesta kecil ini tidak nampak seperti pesta pada umumnya, yaitu; semua peserta pesta hanya memakai pakaian rumah mereka, lengkap celana pendek yang dikenal dengan sebutan _boxer_ sebagai bawahannya, termasuk didalamnya Lacus Clyne sang diva, mengingat ia memang tumbuh besar bersama ketujuh pemuda ini.

"_Yeah, Boxer Party_!", seru Dearka sambil menyantap es krim ditangannya, berpura-pura itu adalah segelas wine atau vodka mengingat diumur 16 tahun seperti mereka saat ini, vodka dan wine belum diperbolehkan untuk dikonsumsi.

"_Snow White and the severn dwarfs!_", timpal Rusty ikut seru-seruan, yang dibalas oleh Yzak dan Athrun dengan ralat secepatnya,

"_Huntsman_", kata mereka serempak, merasa tidak ingin disamakan dengan kurcaci yang notabene-nya pendek-pendek, sama sekali tidak ada cocok-cocoknya dengan ketujuh pemuda bertubuh tegap ini secara fisik, tapi kalau secara psikis, hmm… mungkin hampir mirip mengingat mereka sama protektif dan sama baiknya dengan para kurcaci itu kepada Putri Salju.

* * *

Acara pesta mereka berakhir pada pukul sebelas malam, dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih rumah sampai jam setengah satu karena pengurus rumah yang dahulu dipekerjakan sudah selesai masa baktinya, dan akhirnya mereka tidur pada jam dua malam, dikamar masing-masing tentunya, kecuali dua orang, yang tak lain adalah Kira dan Lacus.

"Malam yang, menyenangkan, bukan?", tanya Kira sambil menguap, kini ia dan Lacus sedang berada di halaman rahasia mereka dibelakang rumah, duduk berdampingan diatas rumput dengan Lacus bersandar kebahunya, sementara ia bersandar pada bekas air mancur tua dibelakang mereka.

"Iya, aku bahagia sekali, Kira", jawab sang diva tanpa beranjak dari posisinya, kedua lengannya merangkul lengan Kira sedang pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Lacus,

"Begitu kah? Aku.. aku senang mendengarnya", Kira menyahuti gadisnya, sayang, nada suaranya yang terdengar sendu terbaca oleh Lacus dalam detik yang sama, membuat gadis itu melepaskan rangkulan Kira dibahunya, untuk kemudian ia duduk dengan posisi menghadap pemuda itu, kedua tangannya memegang rahang sang pemuda, memaksanya menatap mata _cerulean_ Lacus yang berusaha menelusuri rahasia dibalik mata _amethyst_ Kira,

"Ada apa?", tanya gadis itu dengan nada sedikit khawatir,

"Ah tidak—", Kira berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Lacus yang sorotnya dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu itu,

"Apa?", tanya sang gadis sekali lagi, kedua tangannya yang berada dipipi Kira semakin dipererat guna membawa wajah Kira kehadapannya, tak peduli betapa keras usaha pemuda itu untuk menghindar dari bertatapan mata dengannya,

"Itu… aku… aku hanya merasa jenuh, Lacus. Sampai kapan kita mau main kucing-kucingan seperti ini? Berpura-pura masih sahabat, padahal… padahal…", sang pemuda mencoba mengutarakan apa yang mengganjal dihatinya itu, Lacus menghela napas, kedua tangannya sudah tak lagi memegangi pipi Kira, justru ia menaruhnya dibawah sebagai tumpuan sambil menundukkan kepala,

"Entahlah, Kira", ia menjawab sekenanya, namun kemudian mengimbuhkan, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin… sampai kita kembali ke PLANTs".

Mendengar jawaban Lacus, Kira justru semakin tak karuan kepalanya, apalagi jika harus membayangkan kalau ia dan Lacus harus terus merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari teman-temannya sampai saat lulus nanti, dimana mereka semua akan kembali ke PLANTs, Negara asal mereka.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian Kira teringat akan sesuatu yang lain bersamaan dengan kata PLANT yang berputar dikepalanya, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan PLANTs dan kedua orangtuanya yang telah resmi bercerai,

_"Cagalli"_, bisik Kira dalam dirinya sendiri.

* * *

_**A/N: **There it is, the second chapter._

_Please let me know whether you like this or not by your review, constructive criticism needed to help me get better!_

_Thank you anyway for reading this story, see you again on the next chapter._

_Happy Friday!_

.

**Toby**


	3. Through The Broken Looking-glass

_Good evening, Everyone._

_Here is the third chapter that has been struggled through a lot of issues and brainstorming._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate: **T, for safety, though I still thought this chapter could be in lower rate, hehe_

_**Genre(s): **Family, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor (if there's any), Romance, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings: **AU, Divergence Fanfiction, OOC-ness, etc_

_**Pairings: **This chapter consist no pairing, might change for later chapters  
_

* * *

**Snow White and The Seven Huntsman**

**Chapter 03—Through the Broken Looking-Glass ****  
**

_October Lynx_

_2013_

* * *

Musim panas tahun ini benar-benar bagai neraka.

Bayangkan, disaat suhu udara mencapai 39 derajat _celcius_ di pesisir, kebanyakan pendingin ruangan malah rusak karena mesinnya terlalu panas, belum lagi penuh sesaknya restoran-restoran yang menjual es atau toko-toko buah dingin, hah, sungguh suatu keadaan yang menyebalkan bagi siapa saja, tak terkecuali bagi sekelompok gadis SMA yang dikenal dengan sebutan _Resistance_ ini.

_Resistance_ yang beranggotakan Miriallia, Julie, Asagi, Mayura, dan Cagalli sang ketua, saat ini tengah berkumpul di toko peralatan _surfing_ tempat si ketua bekerja paruh waktu, berusaha bertahan melawan panasnya musim panas dengan mengandalkan pendingin ruangan satu-satunya yang masih hidup sambil mengutuk hawa panas disekitar mereka seterkutuk-terkutuknya.

"Kalau uangmu tidak cukup, lebih baik cari papan yang lebih murah saja, BODOH!", seru Cagalli pada seorang pelanggan yang berusaha menawar harga sebuah papan _surfing_ yang jelas-jelas sudah tertera dilabelnya, sontak, peristiwa itu membuat perhatian seluruh pengunjung toko pada siang itu tertuju pada si kasir pirang dan si pembeli malang yang kena semprot; membuat mereka berbisik-bisik sendiri, ada yang kasihan pada si pembeli, ada juga yang justru mengata-ngatainya karena berusaha menawar.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?", tanya sang manajer toko yang baru saja tiba dan langsung menuju meja tempat terjadinya perkara,

"Ah, itu… tuan ini memaksa untuk membeli papan _surfing_ itu, dengan uang yang kurang", papar Cagalli secepatnya sambil menunjuk kearah si pembeli yang terlihat mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Oh, begitu", jawab sang manajer, matanya tertuju kepada si pembeli, lalu Cagalli, "Biar aku saja yang urus, kau layani pembeli yang baru masuk itu saja", katanya lagi seraya menunjuk kearah seorang wanita berambut coklat yang kini tengah berada dibagian pakaian, tampak memilih-milih pakaian yang akan dibelinya,

"Baik, Bu", sahut gadis pirang itu dengan nada yang lebih sopan mengingat ia sedang berbicara kepada bos-nya.

Usai mengatakan hal tersebut Cagalli segera melesat meninggalkan meja kasir dan menghampiri calon pembeli baru itu, yang menurutnya kemungkinan adalah orang asing.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya Cagalli setengah hati, memaksakan untuk beramah-tamah pada tamu di siang yang terik ini tampaknya begitu menyiksa si gadis jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang tampak seperti Nyonya rumah yang sudah hampir meledak kepalanya melihat pekerjaan pembantunya yang tidak bagus sama sekali, tapi apa boleh buat, dia 'kan hanya seorang pegawai paruh waktu di toko itu.

Wanita itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara Cagalli yang menyapanya, namun, dari gestur tubuhnya, tampak sekali ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu,

"_Good afternoon, Ma'am. How may I help you?_", kali ini gadis itu menyapa dalam bahasa Inggris, sedikit berharap ia pengguna bahasa Inggris, bukan bahasa lain—meski Cagalli memiliki stok _vocabulary_ yang cukup beragam dalam beberapa bahasa—sehingga pekerjaannya lebih mudah.

"_Oh, good evening. I want to find a shirt, for my boyfriend. And please, I'm still miss_", jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum, Cagalli menghela napas, lega karena wanita itu ternyata berbahasa Inggris.

Setelah mendengar jawaban wanita itu, iapun tersenyum, naluri _boyish_-nya muncul seketika dan memberinya semangat baru—setelah menghadapi si pembeli mengesalkan tadi—begitu ia mengetahui bahwa tamu baru ini membutuhkan sebuah pakaian untuk kekasihnya, pasalnya, permintaan wanita ini membuat ia merasa bangga atas selera berpakaiannya yang kelewat seperti laki-laki dibandingkan wanita, apalagi gadis remaja seusianya, dan menurut komentar beberapa teman laki-lakinya, ia memiliki selera yang bagus, sehingga dengan senang hati iapun membantu wanita itu memilih pakaian yang akan dibelinya untuk kekasihnya.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit bagi Cagalli dan si pembeli baru ini untuk menemukan beberapa potong kaus dan kemeja yang katanya akan dijadikan hadiah oleh wanita itu untuk merayakan tanggal jadian mereka yang sudah setahun, dan, meski tidak begitu peduli dengan acara dan keterangannya, ia melemparkan senyum formalitas ketika menyerahkan tas belanja berisi barang yang sudah dibeli oleh wanita itu, sekadar untuk menjaga imej keramahan pegawai di toko tempat ia bekerja.

Begitu jam kerjanya usai, dengan wajah merengut karena harus berpisah dengan pendingin ruangan yang berada ditoko, Cagalli pun pulang ke tempat kost-nya, diikuti oleh anggota _Resistance_ lainnya yang juga merasa tidak rela karena harus meninggalkan 'surga' dan kembali ke neraka musim panas di tempat kost mereka yang terletak beberapa blok dari toko tempat Cagalli bekerja.

"Aaaakkkhh… kenapa jadwalmu singkat sekali sih ditoko itu, Caggie?", tanya Asagi dengan nada menggerutu seraya berjalan menuju tempat kost mereka, mendengar pertanyaan itu, Cagalli tidak langsung merespon, ia masih sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya dan permen karet dimulutnya,

"Hm? Entahlah", jawab Cagalli singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya, ibu jarinya tampak mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponsel itu,

"Mungkin karena aku pekerja paruh waktu. Oh ya, berhenti memanggilku Caggie, namaku Cagalli", lanjutnya tanpa intonasi seakan itu bukan apa-apa, dan memang begitulah adanya.

Asagi mengipas-ngipas kaus yang dikenakannya sambil tersenyum menyindir, Cagalli dan ponselnya, huh, sok sibuk sekali gadis itu.

Miriallia, Julie, dan Mayura yang mendengar percakapan dua gadis pirang itu hanya tertawa dalam hati, bagaimanapun, memang menjadi sifat Cagalli yang tidak bisa terpisah apalagi teralih dari_ gadget_ tercintanya itu, bahkan sejak sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri seperti sekarang ini.

Hidup sendiri?

Benar. Sudah 3 tahun ini _Resistance_ hidup sendiri sambil melanjutkan sekolah mereka via _online class_ di _ORB International High_, namun jika ditanya kenapa mereka memilih hidup sendiri, masing-masing dari anggota punya ceritanya sendiri.

Contohnya Cagalli, gadis berusia 16 tahun ini memilih untuk hidup sendiri karena tidak tahan atas peraturan kakak dari mamanya alias pamannya, Uzumi Nara Athha, yang menurutnya terlalu mengekang kebebasannya dan membuat hidupnya menjadi sulit, ditambah fakta bahwa Paman Uzumi sering sekali menceramahinya dan mengatur hidupnya, padahal… pria itu bukan ayahnya, sekali lagi, BUKAN AYAHNYA.

Tetapi itu semua tidak terlepas dari dampak buruk akibat perlakuan tidak baik dari ibu kandungnya, Bonnie Via Athha atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Via Hibiki—sekarang Athha lagi—yang menurut Cagalli amat sangat mengecewakan dari sudut pandangnya sebagai seorang anak.

* * *

"_Sekali lagi aku bertanya, kenapa kau berada disini Via?", Uzumi Nara Athha terdengar bagai ayah bijaksana yang sedang menasehati anak perempuannya ketika berbicara dengan Via, perempuan berambut kecoklatan itu menunduk, matanya terlihat nanar dan kemudian tanpa sengaja tertuju pada si kecil Lili yang berada disampingnya dengan tangan kecilnya terkait dengan tangannya sendiri._

_"Aku… aku akan bercerai dengan Ulen, Kakak. Dan aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi selain kembali kemari, rumahmu, rumah orangtua kita dahulu… percayalah, aku tidak punya alasan lain kecuali itu", sahut Via sambil terisak-isak, teringat olehnya bagaimana dahulu kala ia membela mati-matian kisah cintanya dengan Ulen sementara kedua orangtuanya bersikeras bahwa ia sebaiknya menikah dengan bangsawan ORB saja, bukan dengan seorang ilmuwan PLANTs yang ditemuinya di universitas, dan sekarang… seraya menahan malu atas pernikahannya yang gagal, ia justru kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, yang dahulu ia sebut sebagai bumi yang mengecewakan. _

_"Demi Haumea, Via. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?", Uzumi bertanya dengan nada khawatir pada adik perempuannya itu, sementara si kecil Lili tampak mengamati saja, tidak mengerti duduk persoalannya, dengan benak yang dipenuhi pertanyaan seperti kenapa ibunya menangis, apa dia sudah membuat ibunya bersedih?_

_ "Itu… aku…", Via berusaha menjawab tapi kata-katanya tertahan ditenggorokan, Uzumi memakluminya, dan dengan hati-hati, didekapnya saudara perempuannya itu, membuat tangis Via pecah seketika. _

_Dan bersamaan dengan itu, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Lili kecil pun terlepas begitu saja, Via mengalihkannya untuk membalas pelukan penuh kasih sayang dari kakaknya._

_ Pada saat itulah, untuk kedua kalinya—yang pertama ketika mereka masih di PLANTs—Lili merasa bahwa ia telah membuat ibunya kecewa._

* * *

_Hari-hari setelahnya bahkan lebih buruk dari hari pertama mereka tiba di ORB, tanah kelahiran ibunya._

_ Via tampak sibuk dengan berbagai proses perceraian antara dirinya dengan Ulen Hibiki, dan ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada anak gadisnya yang masih kecil itu, bahkan, Via sempat memarahinya ketika ia menanyakan kenapa mereka tidak kunjung pulang ke PLANTs, padahal Lili sudah sangat merindukan tanah kelahirannya itu, ia rindu pada Kira, ayahnya, dan teman-teman sekolahnya yang pasti menanyakan kemana ia pergi dan kenapa lama sekali, dan tentu saja, ia rindu pada rumahnya yang menyenangkan dan boneka-bonekanya yang menurutnya pasti juga merindukan dirinya. _

_Tapi ketika itu, Lili masih seorang bocah polos berusia 3 tahun yang bahkan tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, dan ketika itu bibinya-lah yang senantiasa menemani dan membantunya; istri dari pamannya itu begitu memperhatikannya bagai anak sendiri, dan dalam pemikiran polosnya, ia menghargai kebaikan sang bibi meski masih begitu mengharapkan perhatian dari ibunya. _

_Lalu, ketika proses perceraian telah selesai, dan kedua orangtuanya telah resmi berpisah, Lili masih saja belum mengerti, dan masih juga ia meminta ibunya agar mereka segera pulang ke PLANTs, tapi jawaban sang ibu ketika itulah, yang mengawali hancurnya hubungan ibu dan anak itu. _

_"Dengarkan aku, Cagalli!", Via berseru dengan suara kerasnya, ia terdengar hampir sama dengan Via yang datang ke kamar dan berteriak seperti orang kesetanan dan menyangka dirinya Kira, _

_"Jika bukan karena aku enggan mengakui bahwa aku telah salah mengambil anak, yang artinya mempermalukan diriku sendiri dihadapan Ulen, aku lebih memilih untuk mengembalikanmu kepada pria gila itu, Cagalli!", ia melanjutkan sambil merengkuh kedua bahu putri kecilnya dengan kasar, tentu dengan mengabaikan rintihan dari gadis itu, _

_"Mama… sakit, pundak Lili sakit Ma…", keluhnya sambil menahan rasa sakit dikedua bahunya, meski sesungguhnya ada rasa sakit lain yang mulai menyusup, bahkan jauh lebih sakit daripada bahunya, yaitu sakit pada sanubarinya yang berdenyut,_

_ "Aku tidak mau kau, Cagalli… aku mau Kira… aku mau putraku yang brilian, Cagalli. Bukan kau yang… biasa saja", lanjut Via lagi, kali ini sambil terisak sedih yang membuat Lili kecil semakin heran dibuatnya, ia semakin tidak mengerti akan tindak-tanduk ibunya, namun… ia dapat mengerti arti kalimat yang diucapkan ibunya itu, kalimat itu… dan mata amethyst yang dipenuhi oleh kekecewaan itu… dan dalam sekejap, ia merasa bagai dianaktirikan oleh ibunya sendiri, dan jelas hal tersebut membuat gadis kecil itu mulai takut… tapi ketika hal itu terjadi, dirinya masih belum sepenuhnya mengetahui kenapa ia merasa takut… sangat takut._

* * *

_Barulah ketika ia mulai beranjak remaja, tepatnya ketika ia mulai memasuki usia ke-12-nya, ia mengerti dengan lebih baik apa arti dari kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang ibu bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu, dan saat itulah… Cagalli merasa dikecewakan oleh ibunya sendiri. _

_Pada saat itu juga, ia mulai mengerti bahwa seluruh tatapan mata ibunya terhadap dirinya selama ini selalu dipenuhi dengan sorot rasa kecewa, seakan ia bahkan tidak mengharapkan kelahiran gadis itu di dunia, dan tentu hal itu terasa sangat menyakitkan, namun Cagalli memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sendiri dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dan menyimpan sebuah luka besar yang penuh dengan kekecewaan membuatnya berubah secara berangsur-angsur tapi pasti._

_ Ia bukan lagi si kecil Lili yang ramah dan dapat berteman dengan siapa saja, atau Lili yang dengan penuh percaya dirinya menunjukkan hasil-hasil ujiannya sekalipun nilainya tidak sempurna, atau bahkan gadis manis yang suka bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya; bukan, gadis itu bukan lagi dirinya._

_ Kini hanya ada Cagalli yang tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, Cagalli yang tomboy dan tidak mau diatur, Cagalli yang selalu membuat paman dan bibinya khawatir karena seringnya ia pulang larut, bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk kadang-kadang, dan Cagalli yang untungnya masih menangis pada acara pemakaman bibinya. _

_Dan setelah kematian bibinya, Cagalli benar-benar menutup dirinya dari peradaban, ia membangun tembok yang amat tinggi yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan dunia, tembok itu… kemudian diberi nama skeptisme._

* * *

_Pada usia 13 tahun, satu tahun setelah kematian sang bibi, Cagalli mencapai titik jenuhnya._

_ Ia bosan diatur oleh sang paman dan ia sudah bersumpah untuk tidak mendengar apapun yang akan dikatakan ibunya, kecuali jika wanita itu mau meminta maaf. _

_Oleh sebab itulah, Cagalli akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke program online class yang ditawarkan ORB International High dan keluar dari rumah Athha, dengan mengabaikan semua apapun yang dikatakan oleh pamannya—yang baginya tak lebih dari praktik arogansi dan kesewenang-wenangannya—dan hidup sendiri dengan teman-temannya. _

_Ya, Cagalli bertemu Resistance di sekolah dahulu, dan dalam beberapa pertemuan dan perkumpulan, ia langsung merasa menemukan teman sejiwa, orang-orang senasib sepenanggungan, sama-sama diabaikan oleh orangtua, dan sama-sama merasa terkukung oleh aturan yang semena-mena._

_ Begitulah, akhirnya, Resistance berdiri dan pergi, meninggalkan sekolah dan rumah mereka untuk menggepakkan sayap menuju kebebasan._

* * *

Cagalli berkesah pelan.

Ia kini telah berada dikamar kostnya, seorang diri, teman-temannya berada dikamar lain atau bahkan di kost-an lain, ia tidak begitu peduli, yang jelas, sampai detik ini mereka masih dapat bertahan hidup meski diterpa kesulitan yang tidak habis-habis, terutama di bagian ekonomi, tentu saja, mengingat mereka masih dibawah umur dan tidak memiliki modal sama sekali.

Gadis bermata _amber_ itu baru saja akan terlelap ketika ponselnya berdering, dan dari suaranya, Cagalli mengetahui bahwa teman _chatting_nya baru saja memulai percakapan mereka, lagi.

Setengah malas, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas tempat tidur, hendak membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan baru itu.

* * *

_**MommyLa:**__ Hey, kau sudah pulang kerja 'kan? Jangan lupa mandi dan makan ya… nanti kalau sudah selesai, beritahu aku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.._

* * *

Begitulah isi pesan kiriman MommyLa, teman _chatting_ Cagalli yang konon kabarnya tinggal bersama pacarnya, Cagalli tersenyum tipis saja membacanya, MommyLa memang sangat perhatian kalau urusan gaya hidup dan kesehatan, dan ia bersyukur untuk itu, sebab, setidaknya masih ada satu orang di dunia ini yang benar-benar peduli padanya, sekalipun mereka tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung.

Dengan _mood_ yang sedikit cerah berkat pesan MommyLa, Cagalli menaruh ponselnya diatas meja belajar dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi, setelah itu ia akan memesan kebab dan susu stroberi pada bibi Manna, pengurus rumah kost tempat tinggalnya, dan kembali ke ponselnya secepatnya karena ia amat penasaran dengan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan oleh MommyLa kalau sudah selesai nanti.

Pancuran air _shower_ yang hangat pun segera menyapa gadis pirang itu manakala ia telah berada didalam kamar mandi, tepatnya dibawah _shower_. Aroma stroberi yang manis pun tercium dari dalam botol sabun, _shampoo_, dan pasta giginya.

Agak mengejutkan memang, tapi biar _tomboy_ sekalipun, Cagalli sangat menyukai buah bernama stroberi itu, entah sebagai makanan atau perlengkapan mandi seperti ini, dan itu adalah satu-satunya yang tidak berubah dari diri seorang Cagalli Hibiki sejak ia masih kecil dulu.

Satu hal lagi yang aneh tentang diri Cagalli, yaitu kenyataan bahwa meskipun ia lebih mudah bergaul dengan laki-laki dan memiliki lebih banyak teman dari kaum adam, ia tetap memilih untuk tinggal di kost-kostan khusus putri, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat mutlak karena berada di syarat pertama tempat yang dicari Cagalli.

"Manna-_san_! Aku mau kebab dan seliter susu stroberi!", teriak gadis itu dari beranda kamarnya dilantai dua kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menjemurkan pakaian para penghuni kost-kostan di lantai satu.

Begitu mendengar suara gadis itu, Manna pun segera menoleh, lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum.

Sekembalinya gadis itu kedalam kamar, sebuah pesan sudah berada di layar ponselnya.

* * *

_**Scarlet_Lily:**__ Semua sudah, Mom! Jadi, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?_

* * *

Cagalli melemparkan ponselnya sembarangan sambil merebahkan diri diatas kasur usai mengetik balasan untuk pesan dari MommyLa tadi, aroma stroberi lembut menyapa indera penciumannya dan membuatnya rileks; segala jenuh, lelah, dan hawa neraka musim panas ini telah menguap bersama air mandi hangat dan pendingin ruangan dikamar ini.

Sebentar kemudian terdengar suara ketukan, gadis itupun bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil pesanannya dipintu kamar.

"Ini kebabnya dan ini susu stroberinya, yang dingin, bukan?", tanya Manna lembut ketika Cagalli menemuinya didepan pintu kamar, gadis itu tersenyum, lalu ia mengambil dua bungkusan dari tangan wanita itu,

"Iya. Terima kasih, Manna-_san_", jawabnya halus, sangat berbeda dengan Cagalli yang sedang bekerja ditoko yang _profesional_ dan kadang-kadang galak minta ampun.

Seusainya, Cagalli segera membuka bungkusan kebab itu dan memakannya serampangan, susunya pun ia minum langsung dari botolnya.

Bunyi pesan masuk kembali terdengar olehnya ketika ia sudah menghabiskan separuh dari kebabnya dan sepertiga dari susunya, maka dengan sigap, gadis itu langsung menyambar ponselnya.

* * *

_**MommyLa:**__ Hmmm… begini, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku dan pacarku backstreet-an? Nah, sekarang dia mulai menanyakannya lagi, kelihatannya dia sedih sekali karena hubungan kami harus serba rahasia, serba sembunyi-sembunyi __ Lily, aku harus bagaimana?_

* * *

Mata _amber_ Cagalli membulat terkejut, yah, meskipun dia sudah mengetahui soal bagaimana kisah cinta MommyLa sedang berjalan—yang mirip seperti jalannya mobil di jalan tikus baru, lancar tapi tersembunyi—tapi mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini, mana mungkin seorang Cagalli bisa menjawabnya? Sedang dia bahkan baru putus dari pacarnya tiga minggu yang lalu, karena si pacar bersikeras menyuruh Cagalli ke salon dan pakai _hair extension_, dengan alasan si pacar akan mengenalkan Cagalli pada orangtuanya, klise.

Oh, tentu saja si gadis pirang menolaknya, untuk beberapa alasan yang sebagian diungkap, sebagian tidak.

Alasan pertama, yang diungkap, adalah karena Cagalli merasa rambut panjang itu gerah, panas, dan lebih lagi karena saat ini mereka tengah menjalani musim panas yang bagai neraka.

Alasan kedua, yang juga diungkap, itu adalah karena Cagalli tinggal sendiri, dan sangat sibuk, jadi dia tidak mungkin punya waktu untuk mengurusi rambut tambahan.

Alasan ketiga, yang tidak diungkap karena toh didukung oleh alasan kedua, yaitu bahwa Cagalli tidak punya uang banyak, mungkin ini bisa disebut alasan kedua nomor B.

Alasan keempat, yang tidak akan diungkap sekalipun nyawa taruhannya, adalah bahwa Cagalli benci, sangat benci, jika harus melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin dengan rambut panjang, dan itu punya alasan lagi, yaitu, jika rambut Cagalli panjang, maka ia akan terlihat mirip sang mama versi rambut pirang, dan itu bisa membuat Cagalli bahkan membenci dirinya sendiri.

Helaan napas frustasi terdengar dari si gadis seiring ia kembali menghempaskan diri keatas tempat tidurnya, dengan tangan terentang dan sebuah ponsel ditangan kirinya. Sebelas menit mengalir begitu saja, tanpa ada sekilas ide pun terlintas dikepala pirang Cagalli yang sebenarnya sudah dipenuhi tagihan, tagihan, dan tagihan, disamping gaji tentu saja.

Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah, ia kembali bangkit, dan menuliskan sesuatu pada ponselnya, membalas pertanyaan MommyLa sebisanya.

* * *

_**Scarlet_Lily:**__ Aku tidak tahu, maaf ya._

* * *

Cagalli menggenggam ponselnya erat, sedikit berharap MommyLa tidak stres sendiri disana karena jawabannya yang tidak memberi solusi sama sekali.

Tentu saja sambil berharap MommyLa mengganti topiknya, apapun selain pacaran karena Cagalli sebenarnya sedang tidak _mood_ membicarakan soal pacar.

* * *

_**MommyLa:**__ Yah, sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan. Oh ya, tahu tidak, kemarin sepupuku ada yang jadi model dadakan lho! Mau lihat fotonya tidak?_

* * *

Kali ini gadis pirang itu cuma mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, serius?

Secepat itukah?

Memang sih, Cagalli sudah berdoa dalam hati agar Dewi Haumea mau berbaik hati membantu Cagalli keluar dari topik pacaran, tapi… tapi… bukan begini juga.

* * *

_**Scarlet_Lily:**__ Boleh, coba kirimkan_

* * *

Seketika wajah gadis pirang itu menghangat, apa sih yang ada di kepalanya?

Tadi kan, dia berniat menjawab tidak, kenapa yang terketik… malah begitu?

Sontak si gadis pirang menaruh ponselnya disamping dengan hati-hati, kemudian dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang ia rasa mulai melantur, duh, apa Cagalli sebegitu lelahnya?

Dia kan tidak se-_hopeless_ itu dalam urusan percintaan, kenapa malah minta dikirimkan foto sepupunya MommyLa?

Seluruh indera Cagalli bagai tersengat listrik ketika mendengar dering ponselnya, yang berarti MommyLa sudah mengirimkan foto sepupunya itu.

Dan dalam sekejap, terjadi pergumulan batin dalam hati gadis itu, apa dia akan melihatnya? Atau dia akan segera menghapusnya? Cagalli tidak bisa memutuskan dengan cepat, karena mau bagaimanapun, sebenarnya dia cukup penasaran juga, seperti apa sih saudara sepupu MommyLa yang jadi model dadakan itu?

Yah, kemungkinan sih keren, tampan, dan sebagainya, tapi... itu hanya kemungkinan saja.

Apapun itu, ternyata rasa penasaran Cagalli lebih kuat daripada keengganannya, maka dengan perlahan-lahan, diambilnya ponsel berwarna putih dengan motif keemasan itu dari atas tempat tidur, dan, sambil mengatur napas dan ritme detak jantung, Cagalli membuka fotonya.

Seketika itu, sampai beberapa saat lamanya, Cagalli lupa bernapas.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Oh well, I am indeed fully aware that RPF concept was forbidden for fanfiction, but still... I just can't helped it since the story should be shown in chatting format, so, please forgive this little violation I did. _

_Anyway, this fic was inspired by** ichirukilover30**'s review, full of Cagalli as for this chapter._

_Also, can you guys guess who is **MommyLa**, Cagalli's chatmate? wrote in your review if you think you knew... OK?_

_There it is, let me know whatever you have in mind about this fic through your reviews, constructive criticism needed to help me getting better._

_Thank you for reading this anyway, I wish you all a good luck!_

_Happy Sunday~_

_Love, _

_._

**_Toby_**


	4. Red Queen and

_It's been a while since the third chapter, I guess._

_Okay, here I present the forth chapter of this fic, after we see things from Cagalli's point of view, let's get back to the Copernicus group, and this time, they're about to get two 'import' guests. _

_Happy Reading~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate: **T, for safety, though I still thought this chapter could be in lower rate, hehe_

_**Genre(s): **Family, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor (if there's any), Romance, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warnings: **AU, Divergence Fanfiction, OOC-ness, etc_

_**Pairings:** Kira Yamato/Lacus Clyne, hinted Athrun Zala/Meer Campbell (in the past, please don't kill me)  
_

* * *

**Snow White and The Seven Huntsman**

**Chapter 04—Red Queen and…**

_October Lynx_

_2013_

* * *

Dua orang gadis terlihat sedang melintas di bandara Copernicus City.

Dibelakang mereka, tampak beberapa orang porter mengikuti keduanya bersama sebuah troli untuk masing-masing orang, peluh terlihat membasahi kening para _porter_ malang itu, yang terus menerus berkesah, mengutuk nasib sendiri yang ditakdirkan bertemu dengan dua gadis itu dalam hati sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat mereka agar berikutnya tak tertimpa sial lagi.

"Akh! Lacus pembohong! Katanya mau menjemput, sekarang, mana orangnya?!", gerutu salah satu dari kedua gadis itu, entah pada siapa.

Tak jauh dari gadis itu nampak seorang gadis yang lain, wajahnya terlihat datar seakan ia sudah bisa menduga kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Bukankah saudaramu itu memang seperti ini? Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya? Ini 'kan _weekend_", komentar gadis berambut coklat panjang itu, sontak, gadis yang menggerutu tadi pun menoleh, menampakkan raut wajah tidak senang yang ditujukannya kepada teman seperjalanannya itu,

"Shiho! Kau itu 'kan disuruh menemani aku, kenapa membela Lacus?!", pekik gadis itu keras dengan nada sebal yang tidak juga menyamarkan suara manjanya, gadis yang dipanggil Shiho itu pun menghela napas, tidak ada gunanya mendebat si cerewet yang satu ini, hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga saja.

"Bukan begitu, Meer. Aku hanya… tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing soal ini, lagipula… bukankah ayahmu juga bilang kalau yang menjemput kita bisa Lacus atau Athrun?", Shiho berujar setengah ngeles, berusaha mengalihkan topik yang bisa berujung pada perdebatan tidak penting antara ia dan Meer, sambil dalam hati memohon maaf pada yang bersangkutan karena memakai namanya seenaknya untuk berkelit dari omelan; ralat, ocehan Meer yang biasanya tanpa akhir.

Meer langsung terdiam begitu mendengar nama Athrun disebutkan, bagaimanapun… pemuda yang merupakan sepupu merangkap mantan pacarnya itu memang tidak boleh dilewatkan sama sekali, dan jika memang dia yang menjemput, maka Meer berharap dia bisa sedikit… me-_recall_ hubungan mereka yang sempat berakhir dua tahun yang lalu.

Shiho kembali menghela napas, namun, tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini ia justru menghela napas lega mengingat Meer berhasil dibungkamnya dengan satu kalimat jitu.

"Oh ya, daripada menunggu disini seharian, bagaimana jika kita menunggu di _Lounge_ itu?", gadis berambut coklat itu memberi ide sambil menunjuk kearah salah satu café yang berada tak jauh dari mereka,

"Ah, kau benar", jawab Meer sekenanya, pikirannya yang sempat melambung membayangkan si pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu pun perlahan-lahan mulai tersambung lagi dengan dunia nyata ketika mendengar ide brilian dari Shiho.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, keduanya telah tiba di salah satu café bernuansa klasik yang modern, dengan beberapa porsi makanan kecil dan minum terhidang diatasnya.

Baik Shiho maupun Meer sama-sama menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam diam, dan sementara Shiho diam karena sibuk dengan majalah otomotif didepannya, Meer diam karena kepalanya sibuk bernostalgia berkat lagu-lagu yang terdengar dari _headset _pink-nya.

* * *

"_Gombal, basi. Kamu mengatakan itu pada semua gadis 'kan?", gadis itu berkata dengan nada sakit hati pada sang pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang mencoba minta maaf karena datang terlambat, alasannya sih, karena katanya ibunya tiba-tiba meminta ditemani belanja lantaran pemuda itu memang agak jarang pulang kerumah, klise. _

_"Aku serius, Meer. Maafkan aku. Sungguh, ini tidak akan kuulangi lagi", pemuda itu menyahut dengan nada sedih, tapi gadis yang dipanggil Meer itu tidak bergeming, masih begitu kuat mempertahankan pendapatnya, lagipula, Athrun 'kan memang seorang penggemar sejarah dan literatur, pasti semua alasan dan kata-kata itu diconteknya dari buku-buku bacaannya, huh._

_ "Bohong. Kamu hanya berusaha supaya aku memaafkanmu, bukan? Dengan kalimat-kalimat puitismu itu, aku yakin ada gadis lain yang kau kencani dibelakangku", ia menjawab pahit, melontarkan tuduhan yang menyebabkan perubahan ekspresi diwajah pemuda itu, seketika, sorot matanya yang semula mengiba berubah menjadi dingin, tatapan yang meneduhkan itu kini menusuk, dan ketika itulah, sang gadis tersadar bahwa, ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pantas, dan menjatuhkan hubungan mereka yang berada diujung pisau, kedalam jurang perpisahan, _

_"Baiklah, kalau menurutmu begitu. Mulai sekarang, lakukan sesukamulah, aku tidak peduli. Lagipula, apapun yang kukatakan setelah ini, kau tidak akan percaya, bukan? Aku bisa melihatnya dari ucapanmu barusan, sepertinya semua sudah salah sejak kita mengawalinya", ujar sang pemuda dengan nada dingin yang bisa membunuh jika kata-kata dapat dijadikan senjata, tajam dan menusuk._

_ Setelah itu, ia berlalu, meninggalkan sang gadis yang terdiam membeku, menyesali semua ucapannya, terutama tuduhannya yang tak beralasan, oh Tuhan, kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh? _

_Sebutir kristal bening jatuh dari matanya, ia menangis, menangisi kepergian pemuda itu dari sisinya, menangisi kebodohannya yang telah mengusir pemuda itu dari hidupnya, menangis, menangis dan berharap sang pemuda mau berjuang untuk mendapatkan dirinya kembali._

* * *

_**Come back, come back, come back to me like**_

_**You would before you said it's not that easy**_

_**Before the fight, before I locked you out**_

_**But I take it all back now**_

Suara lagu di _headset_ milik gadis itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya akan sebuah memori dimasa lalu, membuat sang gadis tersenyum miris, dan berkata dalam dirinya sendiri,

_'Athrun, bagaimana kalau sekarang? Apa kau akan mencoba meraihku sekali lagi?'_.

* * *

"AKH! KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBANGUNKAN AKUUU!?", suara melengking diva Copernicus Lacus Clyne yang menjerit frustasi terdengar dari lantai atas rumah, mengejutkan seluruh penghuni lain yang sedang menghabiskan sarapan mereka pada Minggu pagi yang cerah berbinar ini.

"Ada apa, Lacus?", Nicol si juru damai rumah pun angkat bicara mewakili yang lainnya, sementara beberapa dari mereka seperti Athrun, Rusty, dan Dearka tampak menahan Yzak dari pertumpahan darah dengan Lacus, Kira belum bangun seperti biasanya, dan Shinn terlihat asyik dengan dunianya sendiri berkat _headset_ dikepala dan _video game_ dilayar kaca.

"Itu!", Lacus berujar dengan napas memburu, raut wajahnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang panik karena belum mengerjakan tugas dari gurunya yang galak sementara bel tinggal beberapa detik lagi, Nicol membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tenangnya yang khas, ia segera mendekati gadis berambut merah muda itu dan memegang kedua bahunya dengan maksud menenangkan,

"Sudah, tenanglah dulu. Coba kau jelaskan pada kami ada apanya, ya?", kata Nicol, suaranya terdengar begitu meneduhkan hingga Lacus benar-benar terlihat jauh lebih tenang, iapun menuruti kata teman berambut hijaunya itu, dan duduk berhadapan dengan Nicol sambil mengatur napas,

"Begini, Nicol", Lacus memulai ceritanya sambil menenangkan diri, terlihat disudut lain sana Athrun, Dearka, dan Rusty pun sudah berhasil menahan Yzak untuk kembali menghabiskan sarapan mereka,

"Meer… Meer akan datang, hari ini", ujar Lacus akhirnya, mata _hazel_ Nicol pun terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, ditempat lain, Yzak yang baru saja tenang terlihat menahan diri dengan menggenggam erat sendok makannya sebagai pelampiasan, Dearka memasang tampang 'ewwhhh', Rusty hampir menyemburkan makanan yang baru saja dimakannya, Athrun hanya menghela napas sambil memutar bola matanya dan membuang mukanya kearah jendela, sedangkan Shinn, adik kecil rumah Copernicus itu menurunkan _headset_nya begitu mendengar kata 'Meer' terlontar dari bibir Kak Lacus, mulutnya menganga dan matanya membelalak, seakan itu berita hari kiamat tiba dalam beberapa detik lagi.

"K-Kau… serius?", tanya Nicol setengah kehabisan kata-kata,

"Iya, aku serius Nikki", jawab Lacus menyisir rambutnya asal jadi, berhubung ia baru bangun tidur dan berniat langsung melesat ke bandara.

"Lacus, jangan panggil Nikki lagi, aku sudah besar sekarang, tahu? Nicol, Lacus. Nicol", protes juru damai rumah itu,

"Iya, iya", jawab diva berambut merah muda itu sambil berlalu, ia berjalan mendekati seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk didekat jendela sambil menghabiskan sarapan paginya,

"Athrun!", ujar sang gadis sambil berkacak pinggang, sontak, sang pemuda menoleh dengan raut wajah yang terkesan malas, tampaknya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang diinginkan gadis itu darinya,

"Kalau kau ingin aku ikut menjemput demi meredam amarah _your evil-twins_, aku menolak", sahut Athrun datar tanpa intonasi sama sekali, kelihatannya ia begitu enggan berurusan dengan saudari kembar Lacus itu setelah putusnya hubungan mereka dua tahun yang lalu,

"_Oh come on_, Ath… sekali ini saja, ya?", pinta Lacus setengah mengiba, ia memasang _kitty eyes_ andalannya yang biasanya tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun, tak terkecuali Athrun.

"Tidak", tapi tidak kali ini. Ok, sekarang waktunya rencana B.

"Ayolah, Athrun. Kumohon, masa kau tega membiarkan sepupumu yang cantik jelita dan baik hati ini pergi ke bandara seorang diri, iya 'kan?", masih dengan nada merajuk, Lacus meminta pemuda itu menemaninya ke bandara untuk menjemput Meer, tapi Athrun tidak bergeming sama sekali, ia tetap menghabiskan sarapannya dengan datar,

"Kenapa tidak minta yang lain saja?", katanya dingin, suaranya terdengar bagai suara pembunuh bayaran yang sedang berbicara kepada targetnya, Lacus sendiri agak merinding ketika mendengarnya tapi dia berusaha keras agar tidak terpengaruh,

"Lagipula—", Athrun menambahkan ketika ekor matanya menangkap bayangan sosok kekasih Lacus ditangga,

"Kalau hanya itu alasannya, kenapa tidak meminta Kira?", tanya pemuda itu lagi, Lacus pun menoleh, dan semburat kemerahan muncul dipipinya, dengan segenap logikanya ia menyimpulkan kalau Athrun sudah mengetahui hubungan rahasianya dengan Kira, tapi tetap saja, apapun itu, dia harus berhasil mengajak Athrun menjemput Meer untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dari amukan si _Barbie_ cerewet itu.

"Apa?", tanya Kira dengan wajah polos tak mengerti, bagaimanapun, dia 'kan baru saja turun dari kamarnya, dan tiba-tiba semua mata tertuju pada dirinya? Ada apa ini?

"Kira, Lacus mau ke bandara untuk menjemput saudaranya, kau saja yang temani, ya? Aku—", Athrun baru saja akan menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Kira segera memotongnya,

"Athrun….", tiba-tiba saja pemuda bermata _amethyst_ itu memandang Athrun dengan wajah berkaca-kaca,

"Torii… Torii…", Athrun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, eh? Ada apa sih dengan pagi ini? Kenapa semua jadi aneh begini?

"Torii kenapa, Kira?", " pemuda itu bertanya tenang, seketika semua penghuni rumah terdiam menunggu jawaban Kira, tak terkecuali Shinn yang sudah mematikan _game_-nya karena kehilangan _mood_ bermain begitu mendengar soal kedatangan Meer barusan,

"Torii mati…", Kira berujar suram, memancing hawa gelap ala ratapan pemain teater versi _one man show_.

"Hah?", kali ini giliran Athrun yang menatap tak mengerti dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar dikepalanya, bahasa tubuh dan seluruh mimiknya ikut menyatakan ketidakmengertiannya,

"Iya..", Kira berujar lagi, sekarang sambil menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan mendekati Athrun dengan seonggok besi; ralat, Torii yang sepertinya agak rusak ditelapak tangannya.

Athrun hampir saja tertawa melihat Torii ditangan Kira, tapi ia menahannya lantaran dalam keadaan semacam ini, Kira sangat sensitif dan ia lebih malas lagi menghadapi Kira yang ngambek, merepotkan.

"Oh, tentu saja", jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum iba, ia melirik kearah Lacus dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, 'maaf-ya' seraya menaruh bangkai Torii keatas meja, salah satu tangannya ia tepukkan ke bahu Kira,

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membuat Torii bekerja lagi asal kau temani Lacus menjemput Meer ke bandara", ia menyebutkan kesepakatannya, mata Kira mendadak berbinar, airmata seakan terusir dari kedua bola mata _amethyst_ itu,

"Benarkah?", Kira menyahut penuh harap, "Kalau begitu baiklah, Lacus, ayo kita jemput saudaramu!", seru Kira penuh semangat sambil menarik tangan Lacus dan membawanya kearah pintu depan, hendak menuju mobil dan bergegas ke bandara secepatnya.

"Ath, kau benar-benar bisa melakukan apa yang kau janjikan pada Kira tadi?", tanya Nicol begitu melihat Kira dan Lacus meninggalkan pintu dengan Lacus yang pasrah saja mengikuti Kira yang sedang penuh semangat,

"Tentu saja, Torii 'kan salah satu karyaku", jawab Athrun santai sambil melahap suapan terakhir sarapannya, _'Satu masalah selesai'_, ia berujar dalam hati.

* * *

Meer melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

Sebal, pasti. Kesal, jangan ditanya. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir dua jam dia berharap dan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar yang menjemputnya Athrun, dan ketika penjemput datang, yang hadir malah Lacus, saudara kembarnya, dan Kira "si cengeng" Hibiki.

Disampingnya Shiho hanya mengulum senyum sambil sesekali melirik kearah gadis berambut merah muda itu, sebenarnya ia sudah muak harus pura-pura bermulut manis dihadapan si _Barbie_ cerewet Meer Clyne, tapi apa boleh buat, ia sendiri juga bisa datang ke Copernicus ini berkat Meer yang ingin ke Copernicus tapi tidak boleh sendirian oleh sang ayah.

Alhasil, Siegel Clyne pun meminta ayah Shiho untuk menyuruh Shiho menemani Meer, dan Shiho sendiri… hmmm… tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengiyakan.

Pasalnya, kapan lagi bisa jalan-jalan ke Copernicus secara gratis dengan seluruh akomodasi dan uang saku ditanggung oleh Clyne Faction? Ah, itu hanya alasan secara finansial.

Sebenarnya alasan Shiho bukan itu, bukan.

Alasan Shiho yang sebenarnya adalah karena dia ingin bertemu dengan teman kecilnya, yaitu Yzak, yang sudah hampir 13 tahun tidak pernah ditemuinya, tepatnya sejak kepindahan pemuda itu ke Copernicus.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, benak Shiho dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan, seperti apa Yzak saat ini?

Apa dia masih mempertahan potongan rambut _bob_nya itu?

Apa dia masih sama temperamennya seperti dulu? Atau sekarang sudah tambah bijak?

Apa jangan-jangan kepalanya sudah ditumbuhi uban karena sifat pemarahnya itu?

Ah, banyak sekali yang ingin Shiho pastikan dari Yzak.

* * *

Tanpa terasa akhirnya mobil berwarna putih itu tiba di garasi rumah Copernicus, keempat penumpang pun turun, dan sebuah senyum cerah terukir diwajah kekanakan Kira ketika melihat Torii terbang kearahnya dari dalam rumah, dan segera, burung mekanik itu bertengger dibahu sang pemuda yang masih terlihat begitu senang.

"Ayo masuk", ujar Lacus sambil mengisyaratkan pada kedua 'tamu impor' itu untuk masuk kedalam rumah, ia melirik sekilas kearah Kira dan berniat membiarkan pemuda itu bermain sebentar dengan Torii meski agak cemburu juga rasanya mengetahui Kira bisa seriang itu jika sedang bermain dengan Torii.

Sementara Lacus masih memperhatikan Kira yang bermain dengan Torii didepan rumah, dan Shiho mengurusi kopor-kopor dibagasi, Meer, bagai tanpa beban langsung saja berlari dengan penuh semangat kedalam rumah besar itu, hendak mengejutkan si sepupu yang sudah begitu ingin ditemuinya itu.

"Athruuuuuunnnn!", seru Meer dengan suara setengah bersenandung yang lantang seraya membuka pintu utama rumah sekuat-kuatnya, membuat daun pintu ganda itu terbuka lebar dengan efek suara berdebum yang ternyata masih kalah dengan kerasnya suara Meer.

Hening.

Tak ada satu respon pun dari siapapun yang berada dirumah itu, baik mereka yang masih di luar maupun mereka yang tengah beraktivitas didalam rumah. Dahi gadis berambut merah muda itu pun mengernyit, ada apa ini?

Masih dalam suasana penuh keterkejutan akibat aksi heboh Meer barusan, tiba-tiba saja suara tawa terdengar keras mewarnai isi rumah itu, tak ayal, hal itu membuat Kira, Lacus, dan Shiho yang masih berada di luar menjadi penasaran hingga mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera masuk.

"Ikh, kenapa kalian tertawa sih?", keluh Barbie cerewet itu dengan muka cemberut, dibelakangnya tampak Kira dan Lacus mengikuti dengan raut wajah bingung dan penasaran, sementara Shiho masih berkutat dengan kopor-kopor yang tadi sempat akan ditinggalkannya begitu saja ketika suara tawa keras membahana terdengar dari arah dalam.

"Hahahaha, Meer, Meer. Athrun sedang pergi kerja paruh waktu, jadi, mau kau teriak memanggilnya sampai putus pita suara melengkingmu itupun, dia tidak akan datang", sahut Dearka dengan bahasa serampangannya, yah, setidaknya itu menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Dearka masih setia dengan status _single_-nya.

Meer memasang wajah merengut sejadi-jadinya ketika mendengar penjelasan Dearka yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinganya,

"I—Oh", katanya kemudian, mencoba berlagak _stay cool_ sebisanya meski merasa malu setengah mati karena hampir seluruh perhatian anak-anak Copernicus tertuju padanya, dan ia sebenarnya ingin berteriak "APAAAA?!" ala opera-opera sabun murahan ditelevisi, tapi ditahannya karena harga dirinya menolak dijatuhkan sampai sejauh itu.

"Ya sudah, aku mau ke kamar!", ujarnya lagi dengan nada buru-buru yang sedikit memperlihatkan sikapnya yang salah tingkah, lalu dengan gaya ala tokoh antagonis yang habis dipermalukan, Meer pun naik kelantai atas dimana kamar-kamar berada.

"_Oh my_, kalian jahat sekali ya, ternyata", tak berapa lama Lacus berkomentar sambil senyum-senyum geli, membayangkan ekspresi Meer tadi membuatnya susah menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa tapi… sebagai saudara kembar yang baik, Lacus tahu dia adalah orang yang paling tidak boleh tertawa jika itu menyangkut kesialan saudarinya, atau cerita itu akan sampai ketelinga ayahnya dalam versi hiperbola ala Meer.

"Iya, kalian jahat sekali. Terutama kau, Dearka", tambah Kira tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si Torii yang kini sudah bertengger ditangannya bagai burung peliharaan sungguhan.

"Hahaha, bukannya sebenarnya itu tak masalah ya, Kira, Lacus?", tanya Dearka santai sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Hmmm… iya sih", jawab Lacus pelan dengan gestur berpikir, "Tapi kalau sampai ketahuan Papa, habislah kita," ia menambahkan dengan nada sok frustasi,

"Huh, _there the drama-queen and king goes ag_…", komentar berikutnya yang datang dari Yzak tak bisa mencapai titik finalnya ketika matanya yang semula menatap Kira dan Lacus dengan pandangan setengah mencibir menangkap sosok lain dibelakang kedua orang itu.

_'Shiho, Shiho kah?'_, Yzak bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

* * *

_**A/N: **There you go, the forth part of this story._

_Please let me know whether you like it or not, through your reviews. Of course, constructive criticism needed to help me get better~_

_Oh, and by the way. The song I used for Meer's playlist in this chapter is** If This Was a Movie **by **Taylor Swift**, fyi._

_Alright, that's it for this chapter, I'll be right back to you in the next chapter!_

_See you later~_

_Love, _

_._

_**Toby**_


	5. Between The Old Bell and A Chat Friend

_Hello everyone._

_I am so sorry for the late update. Been kind of busy with RL stuff and everything, also that my mind was too occupied by my other GS fic. _

_Yes, it was To My Dearest Angel indeed, that fic was the reason I haven't updated this baby of mine for a while. I'm sorry._

_Anyway, I think none of you wants to hear my babbling more, so, to cut it short..._

_Happy reading and have a nice day~_

_._

_._

_P.s. I'll be sorry for Shiho's lack of appearance in this story, though... she did had no dialogue during the anime itself, hehe._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate:** T, for verbal abuse and such, and such..._

_**Genre(s):** Family, Friendship, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor (if there's any), Romance, etc (name it yourself)_

_**Warning(s):** AU, Divergence Fanfiction, OOC-ness, etc_

_**Pairing(s):** Kira Yamato/Lacus Clyne, etc (might add in later chapters)  
_

* * *

**Snow White and The Seven Huntsman**

**Chapter 05—Between the Old Bell and Chat Friend**

_October Lynx_

_2013_

* * *

Suara nyaring lonceng kuno yang keras dan nyaring terdengar membahana di seluruh penjuru Akademi Copernicus, terutama di bagian sekolah menengah atasnya.

Aneh memang, untuk ukuran sebuah sekolah besar di negara netral yang modern dan berada di Bulan, Akademi Copernicus masih menggunakan bel kuno untuk menandakan pergantian aktivitas disekolah itu.

Namun, justru berkat lonceng kunonya yang terpasang dengan rapi di salah satu menara yang berdiri kokoh mengelilingi sekolah itulah, Akademi Copernicus menjadi salah satu bangunan paling ikonik di dunia pada CE 70 ini.

Hampir setiap hari para turis berdatangan dari segala pelosok dunia untuk sekadar berfoto atau hanya sekadar melihat lonceng kuno yang kebetulan terletak dijantung kota tersebut, tepatnya bagian sayap kiri sekolah yang ternyata hampir berdampingan dengan _town hall_.

Beberapa ratus meter dari tempat itu, disebuah rumah bernuansa _country semi-modern_ yang cukup besar, rumah kediaman _Snow White and The Seven Huntsman_ tepatnya, terlihat para penghuni sudah hampir rampung acara persiapan sekolahnya.

Diatas meja makan panjang dengan kursi-kursi model minimalis itu telah terhidang beberapa makanan yang memang disiapkan untuk sarapan pagi, di bagian pinggir-pinggir meja, terdapat sembilan piring yang berjajar rapi dengan gelas dan alat-alat makan yang berada di kanan-kirinya, dan dikursi-kursi yang juga berjajar dengan posisi sedikit melingkar, juga telah duduk sepuluh orang penghuni rumah, dengan binar-binar kelaparan menghiasi mata mereka, _well_, kecuali satu orang diantara mereka yang tidak mendapati sebuah piring dihadapannya.

"Kuulangi, dimana _plate_-ku?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang dengan sebuah jepit berbentuk bintang dikepalanya

"Huh? Bukankah kau bilang kau sedang diet? Kemarin saja… kau menolak sup borsch dan kentang panggang yang sudah disediakan _chef_ Zala" ujar seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang baru saja datang dengan sepiring _chocolate croissant_ beraroma _butter_ yang khas, wajahnya nampak santai dan sebuah senyum lebar baru terlihat diwajahnya saat suara berdehem terdengar dari rekan seprofesinya yang namanya baru ia sebutkan tadi

"_Chef_ Amalfi" ujar pemuda berambut biru tua itu sambil melirik tajam kearahnya

"Seingatku aku hanya bertugas membuat kentang panggang tadi malam" ralat sang pemuda tanpa menghiraukan siapapun yang sedang diajak berbicara oleh temannya itu

"Yah, tapi itu 'kan kemarin, masa kalian mau membiarkan seorang tamu tidak mendapatkan sarapan pagi? Dimana otak kalian!?" gerutu si Barbie cerewet yang jelas membuat kedua '_chef_' tadi mengerutkan alisnya

"Bukankah kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri? Kau masih memiliki tangan, kaki, dan otakmu, 'kan?" sekali lagi, sebuah kalimat sahutan terdengar dari dia yang memiliki mata hijau _emerald_, Athrun Zala, tanpa intonasi atau datar namun penuh dengan kata-kata tajam yang bisa membunuh seandainya kata-kata bisa dijadikan senjata.

Mendengar suara pemuda itu, seketika seisi rumah terdiam, tak terkecuali si gadis yang protes, ia diam seribu bahasa begitu mendengar jawaban yang begitu tajam dari pemuda itu

"…Ya… ya… itu…" ia berusaha membalas, namun tak ada satu kalimatpun yang bisa terucap dari bibirnya yang berhias perona bibir berwarna _peach pink_ itu.

"Ummm… _guys_" tiba-tiba suara salah seorang yang lain memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta berkat jawaban pahit Athrun, sambil menelan ludah, Dearka, yang tadi memulai pembicaraan pun mengumpulkan segenap keberanian untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Bagaimana dengan sarapannya? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang, soalnya… si lonceng sudah berbunyi yang kedua…" ujar pemuda pirang itu sekenanya.

* * *

"….dan kini para tentara Bumi sedang berusaha untuk mengusir mereka…" seorang gadis berambut pirang tampak duduk malas sambil memperhatikan arloji ditangannya

"_Switch mode_" gumamnya yang jelas menuai protes dari beberapa orang yang tengah duduk sembari menonton televisi dan berita yang tengah tersiar itu.

"Cagalli,_ please_. Beritanya 'kan sedang seru-serunya" keluh salah satu dari beberapa gadis yang ikut menonton juga, yang jelas tidak dihiraukannya mengingat sudah hampir seharian ia menunggu giliran menonton televisi yang berada diruang tengah rumah _kost_-nya ini, dan selama itu pula, ia sudah menggenggam sebuah kotak berisi _disk_ untuk menonton film yang baru dikopinya dari _database_ salah satu temannya yang bekerja di pusat pembajakan film-film impor di _down town_.

Gadis itu menguap sebentar, lalu berjalan menuju televisi dan memasangkan disknya.

"Tidak bisa. Jam nonton kalian 'kan sudah selesai, sekarang aku mau menonton filmku" jawab gadis itu dengan nada cuek setengah datar

"Ukh, memangnya kau mau menonton film apa sih?" tanya gadis yang tadi protes, tentu sambil menghela napas demi menahan sabar, yah, memangnya siapa yang mau ribut pagi-pagi? Apalagi dengan seorang Cagalli Yula Athha, mantan ketua judo di SMP _ORB High_ yang mendapatkan jabatannya tak lama setelah upacara penerimaan murid barunya? Huh, demi Haumea, jika kau masih punya akal dan belum sakit jiwa, lebih baik menyayangi nyawa sendiri yang hanya ada satu, dengan mengalah tentu saja.

"Hm… apa ya? Aku dapat beberapa lagi sih, tapi… mungkin sekarang aku akan menonton film _thriller_, soalnya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat yang bagus seperti ini" jawab gadis pirang itu sambil mulai mengutak-atik televisi dan programnya, kemudian memilah-milah diantara koleksinya.

"Sini, aku pilihkan" kata gadis yang tadi berbicara, Cagalli menoleh sebentar, lalu menjawab

"Kau… bukannya kau tidak suka film-film seperti ini?" gadis itu menggeleng, lalu tertawa kecil

"Tidak. Aku akan menyukai film apa saja selama ada tokoh pria tampan keren didalamnya" gadis pirang itu menatap temannya horror ketika mendengar jawabannya yang _absurd_

"Menjijikan" komentarnya. "Terserah" balas gadis itu, ia tetap berjalan kearah Cagalli dan malah menyuruh gadis itu duduk kembali ke sofa. Cagalli melengos, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja temannya ini, lagipula, apa salahnya kan?

"Akh! Ini saja", seru sang gadis dengan wajah bersemangat, ia lalu memasangnya dan ikut duduk bersama Cagalli disofa

"Apa?" tanya gadis bermata _amber_ itu, wajahnya tampak penasaran

"_Triangle_, kau pasti suka" jawabnya sambil menoleh pada Cagalli sebentar sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar didepannya, dan film pun dimulai…

Ditengah pemutaran film itu, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Cagalli berbunyi, membuat gadis itu berkesah lalu memutar bola matanya sebal _damn_, siapa yang berani mengganggu minggu santainya sih? Maka dengan penuh keengganan, gadis itu beranjak dari sofa bersama ponsel merahnya; melihat Cagalli pergi, teman _kost_nya pun menoleh

"Mau ditunggu?" tanyanya ringan

"Terserah" jawab gadis itu tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

* * *

Mata _amber_ Cagalli tertuju pada layar ponsel didepannya dengan pandangan tidak suka dan jengkel setengah mati.

Nomor.

Ya, hanya sederetan nomor yang tertera disana, dan itu berarti… kesialan.

"Ya?" sapa gadis itu dengan nada suara yang terdengar tidak senang; huh, padahal tadi ceritanya baru sampai pada adegan ketika si tokoh utama mendorong penjahatnya ke laut dan pergi ke dek kapal hanya untuk melihat dirinya sendiri dan teman-temannya melambai minta tolong padanya, dan itu harus terpotong karena sebuah telepon dari nomor yang tanpa disimpanpun Cagalli sudah bisa mengenali siapa yang meneleponnya.

_"Ah, my honey~"_ ujar suara diseberang sana, suara seorang pria—setengah banci—yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, dan sangat ia benci; Yuna Roma Seiran.

"Hentikan panggilan konyol itu, Yuna. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan nomorku?" tanya Cagalli cetus tanpa basa-basi, sembari ia berjalan menuju tempat pembakaran sampah yang berada ditaman belakang rumah _kost_nya, berpikir untuk segera membuang dan membakar _SIM Card_-nya begitu telepon ini usai

_"Ah, jangan seperti itulah, Sayang"_ jawab Yuna dengan nada merajuk yang membuat Cagalli muak, ugh, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat menyudahi telepon ini tapi… tidak, ia tidak boleh menyudahi telepon ini sampai ia mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

Gadis itu menghela napas, satu kali lagi. Satu kali lagi ia akan mencoba bersabar, dan jika Yuna masih meneruskan basa-basi murahannya, ia benar-benar akan menggunakan kartu As-nya.

"Dengar, banci gila. Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kuajukan padamu" sahut gadis berambut pirang itu sambil mengelus dadanya sendiri, mencoba menyabarkan diri agar tidak meledak sebelum waktunya

_"Oh, my honey~ kata-katamu kasar sekali pada calon suamimu ini"_ jawab Yuna lagi. Baiklah, ini dia finalnya. Cagalli menghela napas sekali lagi, lalu memejamkan matanya sebentar sambil memijat kedua pelipisnya, ah sudah berapa lama ya dia tidak menggunakan kartu As-nya yang satu ini?

"HEH _GAY_ BRENGSEK! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMASTIKAN KEMATIANMU YANG MENYAKITKAN DALAM DETIK BERIKUTNYA, DENGAN TELINGA BERDARAH, TUBUH TERMUTILASI, DAN YA, SATU NERAKA PALING PANAS UNTUKMU! LAGIPULA… LEBIH BAIK AKU JADI PELACUR DARIPADA JADI ISTRI DARI BANCI GILA SEPERTIMU!" seru gadis itu dalam satu tarikan napas, suaranya terdengar benar-benar keras diseberang sana karena ia menaruh ponselnya tepat didepan mulutnya.

Tapi kemudian ada keheningan yang menurut Cagalli terjadi karena Yuna pasti sedang mengelus-elus telinganya usai mendengar seruan panjang tanpa titik-koma dari Cagalli yang jelas tak mungkin diduganya.

Benar saja, sembari gadis itu mengatur napasnya lagi, pemuda berambut keunguan itu tengah melakukan pengaturan napas yang serupa karena jantungnya seakan mau terlepas begitu mendengar suara gadis itu barusan, gila.

_"Iya, iya, Cagalli. Nih, Yuna beritahu. Tapi jangan marah lagi ya? Yuna takut"_ pinta pemuda itu dengan nada mengiba, Cagalli tersenyum tipis, kartu As-nya berhasil dengan baik.

"Iya" jawabnya datar dan dingin, tidak sedikitpun terdengar kelembutan dalam suaranya seperti ketika ia berbicara dengan bibi Manna.

_"Aku… aku dapat nomormu dari Uzumi-sama. Dia sudah menemukanmu. Katanya begini, tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Kisaka selesai dari misinya di Tasil, dan dia akan menjemputmu pulang"_ papar Yuna kemudian, mata _amber_ Cagalli membulat terkejut; apa katanya? Dia akan dijemput oleh _bodyguard_ gila dari Tasil itu? Dan paman Uzumi sudah tahu dimana dirinya saat ini?

_ Shit_, sepertinya Cagalli sudah harus pindah lagi, usai telepon ini.

"Oh, begitu. Yuna, sampaikan pesanku pada Uzumi, bilang padanya kalau Cagalli tidak akan pulang sampai kapanpun" sahut gadis itu, dan dengan gerakan cepat, ia segera menutup teleponnya dan mengeluarkan _SIM Card_-nya, lalu mematahkannya jadi dua dan membuangnya.

Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan korek api kecil dari sakunya, dan menyalakannya; lalu, korek yang menyala itupun ia lemparkan kedalam tempat bakar sampah, dan… tanpa berkedip, ia memandangi bagaimana kartu itu meleleh dan terbakar bersama sampah-sampah lainnya.

* * *

Sementara itu di Copernicus, tepatnya di Copernicus High, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru tua sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada didalam kelas dan terletak didekat jendela.

Pandangan mata _emerald_nya tertuju pada layar proyeksi didepannya sementara jari-jarinya tampak menari-nari diatas _keyboard notebook_nya, mengetikkan apa saja yang dikatakan oleh gurunya yang tengah menjelaskan pelajaran hari ini.

Disampingnya, kira-kira dengan jarak tiga bangku, terlihat seorang gadis tengah mencuri-curi pandang pada sang pemuda yang tampak tak peduli pada apapun kecuali dirinya dan dunia kecilnya.

Gadis itu sesekali melirik kearah pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang mencerminkan kekaguman yang mendalam, berharap sang pemuda membalas pandangannya dan mereka jadi bertukar pandang secara tak sengaja.

Namun sia-sia, ia sudah berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda itu tapi mata _emerald_ itu tak pernah tertuju pada apapun selain layar proyeksi dan _monitor notebook_nya, seakan ia tidak berniat hadir dalam sosialita kelas, dan hanya berada dikelas itu untuk belajar, dan begitulah, dua jam pelajaran gadis itu terbuang percuma untuk usahanya yang samasekali sia-sia.

Bahkan bel istirahat yang berbunyi kemudian pun tak dihiraukannya.

"Athrun!" seorang pemuda menepuk bahu sang pemilik mata _emerald_ itu pelan, kali ini—hanya saja—sang pemuda menoleh dan mendapati Kira, saudara serumahnya, tengah menyapanya

"Ya?" jawab Athrun singkat sambil menutup _notebook_nya dan menyimpannya dengan rapi

"Ayo makan siang! Yang lain sudah ke kantin duluan" ujar Kira dengan suara ramahnya yang mampu membuat pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum tipis

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lagipula aku juga sedang tidak berniat ke perpustakaan hari ini" jawab pemuda itu, suaranya terdengar cukup ramah untuk ukuran seorang pemuda pelit suara yang sering mengucapkan kata-kata sinis.

"Begitu? Baguslah! Ayo!" ajak Kira sambil menepuk punggung saudara serumahnya itu, yang segera berdiri dan mengikuti Kira dengan sebuah _notebook_ ditangannya.

Kedua sahabat itu berjalan menyusuri koridor akademi diikuti oleh pandangan hampir seantero gadis disekolah.

Namun, seakan berada di alam lain, keduanya nampak tak peduli bahkan untuk sekadar tersenyum pada sekitarnya, mereka tampak asyik mengobrol sendiri selama perjalanan menuju kantin sekolah itu.

"…aku serius. Kalian semua bisa membuatku berada dalam bencana besar" suara protes Lacus merupakan hal pertama yang mereka dengar begitu sampai ditempat duduk yang biasa mereka tempati, dengan dua nampan ditangan masing-masing dari pemuda itu

"Yah, maaf kalau begitu, _Mommy _Lala. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Habisnya, saudaramu itu menyebalkan sekali, masa semalam dia menyebut makanan kita sebagai kolam darah babi; padahal sup _borsch_ 'kan memang menggunakan bit merah, wajar saja jika warnanya merah" jawab Dearka membela teman keritingnya, Nicol

"Dearka benar. Lagipula, _that'll teach her a lesson_, meskipun statusnya tamu, bukan berarti dia boleh seenaknya mengomentari ini-itu 'kan?" pemuda berwajah damai Nicol Amalfi pun mengemukakan pendapatnya dengan raut yang cukup menunjukkan kalau ia sedang tidak bercanda.

"Hei, hei, _guys_, sudahlah. Masalah Meer ini jangan sampai membuat kita bertengkar, apalagi didepan mantannya" Rusty ikut-ikutan nimbrung yang dibalas oleh pemuda yang baru datang itu dengan tatapan tajam, namun tentu saja ia sudah menyiapkan respon untuk itu, cukup tersenyum kenes dan Athrun Zala akan memutar bola matanya, dan mungkin ia akan beranjak pergi jika kakak 4 bulannya, Kira Hibiki, tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu untuk menahannya, lalu… mereka semua akan mendapatkan omelan dari Kira yang diantaranya pasti menyebutkan, 'tidakkah kalian tahu betapa sulitnya mengajaknya bergabung?'

"_Watch it, McKenzie_" sayangnya, kali ini Athrun sendiri yang menjawab, entah karena _mood_nya sedang cukup sabar atau karena kemarahannya sudah sampai diubun-ubun Rusty tidak benar-benar ingin memastikannya

"_Better you mind your own business_" lanjut pemuda berambut biru itu sebelum duduk, Rusty menghela napas sambil tersenyum mohon ampun kali ini, memang, rasanya tidak salah kalau dalam kisah _Snow White_ versi mereka, Athrun dan Yzak seperti bersaing untuk mendapatkan nama _Grumpy_ sebagai _middle name_ mereka.

"_Sorry, slip of my tounge, brother_" jawab Rusty kemudian.

"Ah sudahlah" sekarang, giliran Yzak yang angkat suara "Lebih baik kalian berhenti membicarakan si _Evil Barbie_ itu! Mengganggu nafsu makan saja!" gerutunya.

Ok, sekarang persaingan nama _Grumpy_ sudah dimulai lagi tapi… mungkin untuk Athrun lebih cocok kalau dia diberi nama _Gloomy_ saja, mengingat sifat aslinya yang agak melankolis, sepertinya.

Lacus Clyne, sang diva yang tadi protes, akhirnya memilih untuk diam saja melihat perdebatan diantara saudara-saudara serumahnya, pasalnya, jika ia masih memaksakan pendapatnya, hanya pertengkaranlah yang akan berada diujung pandangan matanya, dan… bertengkar dengan teman serumah adalah hal yang sebisa mungkin dihindarinya mengingat, mau sebenci apapun dia pada teman serumahnya, mereka akan tetap pulang kerumah yang sama dengannya, makan dimeja yang sama dengannya, menonton televisi yang sama dengannya, dan seterusnya. Oh, butuh berapa alasan lagi untuk menyatakan ketidakenakannya?

Sambil melamun memikirkan nasibnya sendiri yang berada diujung tanduk—tergantung apakah Meer akan mengadu atau tidak—Lacus tidak menyadari kalau ponselnya berbunyi; melihat hal ini, Kira yang secara kebetulan—atau tidak—duduk disampingnya tepat pun menyentuh bahu gadis itu

"Lacus" panggilnya singkat, namun cukup untuk membuat seluruh indera Lacus terbangun dan ia tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menoleh singkat pada Kira

"_Ara_?" tanya Lacus tidak mengerti, Kira tidak menjawab, hanya menunjuk pada saku kemeja gadis itu; sontak, Lacus pun mengerti, tentu saja setelah dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang bergetar di sakunya dan suara _message alerts_-nya menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Dengan satu gerakan singkat, gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah membawa ponsel berwarna putih itu kehadapannya, lalu membuka menunya, ada satu _chat_ masuk.

* * *

_**Lily_Rouge:**__ Help! Emergency! ASAP_

* * *

Bola mata _cerulean_ gadis itu melebar, ada apa ini?

Tidak biasanya teman _chat_-nya yang satu ini mengetik pesan semacam itu, apa dia sedang ada masalah yang sangat gawat?

* * *

_**MommyLa:**__ Ada apa?_

* * *

Pandangan mata Lacus langsung terpusat pada layar ponselnya, ia sudah menghabiskan makanannya beberapa menit yang lalu, jadi… tak apa 'kan?

Gadis itu pun menunggu, menunggu balasan dari temannya dengan tanpa kesabaran seakan-akan ia tengah berada dalam situasi yang sama paniknya dengan sahabat perempuan satu-satunya itu.

* * *

_**Lily_Rouge:**__ Ada, dan sangat gawat. Paman gilaku sudah menemukanku! Dan dalam waktu dekat dia akan mengirim algojonya untuk membawaku pulang! Aku harus pergi dari sini, tapi… aku tak tahu harus bagaimana…_

* * *

Lacus memandang kalimat balasan yang panjang-lebar itu lekat-lekat, tanpa berkedip sekejap pun saat ia membacanya, benar-benar, tega sekali sih pamannya Lily, masa gadis seumurnya tidak boleh hidup mandiri bersama teman-temannya?

Duh, padahal, Lacus sendiri sudah hidup sendiri sejak berusia 3 tahun, yah, bersama pengasuh sih sampai 10 tahun, tapi 'kan… tetap saja.

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak sebelum membalas pesan dari Lily, apa ya?

Apa ya yang harus dia katakan pada gadis itu? _Oh come on_, masa mencari solusi untuk temannya yang kesulitan sulit sekali sih?

Yah wajar sih, ia sendiri 'kan sedang berada dalam dilema saat ini… dan dia… butuh kehadiran seorang teman. Ah iya! Itu dia! Jenius!

* * *

_**MommyLa:**__ Bagaimana kalau kau ketempatku saja, Lily? Aku yakin pamanmu pasti tidak akan menemukanmu disini, bukan? Dan lagi, kau bisa menginap dirumahku, lumayan kan?_

* * *

Lacus mengetikkan pesannya dengan lancar, tapi sedetik kemudian dia merasa cemas, bisa tidak ya, Lily ke Copernicus?

Dia 'kan hanya seorang siswi kelas 2 SMA yang hidup dengan bekerja paruh waktu di toko peralatan olahraga air.

* * *

_**Lily_Rouge:**__ Hmmm… bagaimana ya? Kalau kau yang bayarkan, kurasa aku tak mungkin menolak. Disamping itu… mungkin aku bisa sekalian memenuhi tantangan temanku._

* * *

Sang diva pop Copernicus terkekeh pelan saat melihat respon dari teman _chatting_ yang tanpa sengaja ia _add_ ketika sedang mencari salah satu teman seaudisinya dahulu.

Yah, anehnya ketika dia dan teman seaudisinya merenggang karena persaingan antar bintang, ia dan Lily malah menjadi teman dekat, dengan status _single parent_ sebagai latar orangtua mereka, dan satu kesamaan lain yang cukup aneh berhubung ia dan Lily sebenarnya bagaikan langit dan bumi, yakni keduanya sama-sama menyukai; ralat, menggilai rasa stroberi.

"Lacus, loncengnya sudah berdentang. Kau mau masuk kelas atau izin ke klinik?" tanya Kira, teman kecil merangkap kekasih rahasia Lacus yang masih duduk disampingnya, sekejap ia menyadarkan gadis itu bahwa dirinya sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam 'dunia' kecil miliknya sendiri.

"_Ara_? Hmm… kurasa aku akan izin untuk jam ini" jawab gadis itu santai, pandangan matanya tertuju pada lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan keseriusannya akan rencana itu

"Oh baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya! Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengizinkanmu ke Profesor Kato setelah ini" sahut Kira ramah, dan berhubung teman-teman yang lain sudah masuk kelas lebih dulu—begitu seriusnya Lacus mengobrol sampai benar-benar tidak memperhatikan sekitar—maka ucapannya itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan manis dipipi gadis berambut merah muda itu, membuatnya tersipu dan tersenyum malu

"K-kira..." lirihnya menahan malu, sementara sang pemuda sudah tersenyum lebar sampai gigi-giginya terlihat, lalu, dalam hitungan menit tanpa menjawab panggilan Lacus yang terdengar kikuk, Kira meninggalkan meja kantin dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

* * *

_**MommyLa:**__ Baiklah, begitu saja. Email saja nama, nomor paspor, dan keterangan lengkapmu. Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya dari sini. Speaking about which, kau mau berangkat kapan?_

* * *

Gadis itu berdiri seraya menaruh ponselnya kembali kesaku bajunya.

Ia lalu mulai berdehem-dehem dan berpura-pura batuk selama dalam perjalanan menuju klinik sekolah.

Kemudian mata _cerulean_nya tertuju pada _sweater_ berwarna ungu yang terikat dipinggangnya.

Ah, mungkin sebaiknya ia juga mengenakan _sweater_ untuk mendukung aktingnya, yah, disamping memakai bedak berefek pucat—properti drama—yang selalu dibawanya tentu saja.

* * *

_**Lily_Rouge:**__ Ah, terima kasih. Baik, baik. Akan kukirim secepatnya. Soal keberangkatan, lebih cepat lebih baik, Mom._

* * *

_Perfect_.

Dengan begini ia tinggal menyusun semuanya lalu mengabari Lily secepatnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian… ia teringat akan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ingin ditanyakannya tapi tertunda lantaran Lily memulai _chat_ hari ini dengan _emergency message_ seperti itu.

* * *

_**MommyLa:**__ Baguslah, kau akan kukabari begitu aku mendapatkan kepastian penerbangannya. By the way, username barumu bagus, yang lama juga sih. Kenapa kau ganti?_

* * *

Lacus sudah berada didalam klinik dan berhasil mendapatkan satu _kavling_ disana ketika pesan terkirim.

Ia merasa lega sekaligus rugi sebenarnya.

Benaknya sempat mengira kalau percakapan ini akan berlangsung lama namun… sekarang ia merasa sebentar lagi percakapan akan selesai sementara ia bisa dipastikan akan ketinggalan satu jam pelajaran dari Profesor Kato. _What a waste_.

* * *

_**Lily_Rouge:**__ Glad to hear. Well, aku menggunakan username itu sejak masih duduk dibangku SD, dan sekarang aku sudah SMA, mungkin… aku hanya ingin sedikit perubahan, lagipula... aku merasa Scarlet_Lily terlalu feminin untukku._

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum, hmmm… Lily benar, mungkin sedikit perubahan adalah jalan terbaik, bahkan untuk dirinya saat ini.

Ia merasa, sudah terlalu lama dia membiarkan dirinya tertindas dengan kehadiran Meer yang manja dan cerewet tapi selalu lebih didengar oleh sang ayah.

Disamping itu, mungkin mendapatkan sedikit omelan dari ayahnya tidak buruk juga, yah, setidaknya ia bisa mendengar suara pria itu, dan… tahu bahwa ayahnya masih cukup sehat untuk memarahinya.

Itu sudah cukup, dibanding tak mendengar apapun darinya, selama bertahun-tahun, seperti selama ini.

* * *

_**UNLOGIN REVIEW ANSWERS COLUMN**_

**_Guest_**

_Yes, Snow White is Lacus since she's the one who lived with seven young man. Well, thank you for the compliment._

_And I hope you like this chapter since I've put both Copernicus group and Cagalli's story here._

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, there you go... everyone._

_The second long chapter after chapter 3, hehehe. And the first chapter that told two stories, Cagalli's on earth, and The Snow White and The Seven Huntsman group, along with the imported guests, on Copernicus. _

_I hope you like it!_

_And let me know whatever you think about this story, constructive criticism needed since I've just having my writing-style change. _

_Also, there! I have revealed who's **MommyLa**, about why **Scarlet_Lily**... well, I just hope the explanations here's enough. If not, I'll tell you through the person herself in a chapter or two._

_Happy Saturday, Everyone~_

**_Love, _**

_._

**_Toby_**


End file.
